Of Saiyans and Sirens
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: A young siren made an strange exploration into precious collection that belongs to the Saiyans. Oturan watched over a handsome Saiyan prince on land who knows all about the land. Blythride, on the other hand, watches every move Oturan make to come back to the surface. Little Mermaid alternative of DBZ. Inspirational of Dragonll237's A Saiyan's Pride.
1. Sirens Exist

**A/N: I bring you my alternative version of the Little Mermaid, but in DBZ/Super. And yet this was my second revision of The Little Undine from summer of last year. I changed the title The Little Undine to Of Saiyans and Sirens. There are also changes to mythical creatures like undine. Sirens are more interesting than undine, yet they both came from the same species as mermaids.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z/Super.**

 **Chapter 1: Sirens Exist**

 **Seraen Ocean**

It was foggy at the Seraen Ocean. Unusual birds cries as they fly with their wings spread over the ocean. Behind the fog was a ship known as the Talis Ship. Hooks with rope and net was hurled to the ocean. It was coming from the Saiyan sailors.

 **Talis Ship**

"Let's hope there be many fishes inside that net!" Saiyan sailors 1 said. Multiples of splash occurred. "All right, men, pull!" Saiyan sailor 2 spoked. "Heave!" Five Saiyan sailors grunted, pulling the rope.

As they pull the fishing net to the ship, four dozens of fish was captured. "All right! Look at that beautiful fishes! There's more than enough to feed into our stomach!" Saiyan sailor 3 cheered.

The prince of all Saiyan named Vegeta was standing on the edge of the ship, sighing as his eyes was closed. "Well, can this day get any better? I can feel the salty wind beneath my spiky hair!" said Vegeta. "Indeed, my son," Vegeta's father, King Vegeta, groaned. He starts vomiting toward the water due to being seasick. Vegeta pat the king's back.

"The wind is breezy, and so does the sea, looks like Queen Serene of Aprodride is quite in a delightful mood," Saiyan sailor 4 said. "Hmm? Queen Serene?" asked Vegeta. "She is the supreme of the sea creature called sirens," Saiyan sailor 5 said. "I hear sirens are related to undines and mermaids."

Vegeta grabs one of the fishes inside the fishing net. "We must have capture the siren queen's children," said Vegeta. "Sirens, snirens! This, I suppose holding, is really a siren, right?" "Oh, don't listen to the sailors, my son, sirens was just a mythical creature, not a fish in the sea!" King Vegeta exclaimed.

Vegeta's hand slipped by accident as the fish he grabbed landed on King Vegeta's royal face. "Aaah! Get it off, son, get this fish off of me!" The Saiyan King yelped in stubbornness. Some of the Saiyan sailors starts laughing at King Vegeta. "Oh, will you look at that?" Saiyan sailor 3 laughed. "I'm sorry I had to say this, Vegeta, I wish that could be you!" another laughed.

Vegeta growls at most of the Saiyan sailor who laughed at his father with a fish on his face. Vegeta grabs the fish out of his father's face and threw the fish at the water. "Sorry I threw you a fish, father," said Vegeta. King Vegeta puts his hand on Vegeta's hair. "No need to apologize to your father, my son, you saved my life," King Vegeta said. "Stop it, father, you're embarrassing me," groaned Vegeta.

 **Underwater**

The fish that was thrown in the water starts swimming underwater. "That was close," the fish sighed, in relief.

The sea underwater was the world of the ocean. Many exotic corals and sea plants flow into the sea water. Sea creatures and mythical creatures of all seas was swimming to a tent made out of kelps. Fields of kelp was actually an stadium called the Kelpty Stadium. All siren creatures are from the mermaid race with extra gills on their lower arms. Female sirens wore one white shell each bare breast without straps and backless.

 **Kelpty Stadium**

It was a siren recital. Anglerfish as the light flashes on as a spotlight. Under the spotlight was a seahorse named Lucid who was Queen Serene's attendant. "Ladies and gentlemen, sea creatures of all existing, I give you Aprodride's supreme siren, Queen Serene!" announced Lucid. Queen Serene enter the stadium dramatically, as she summons glitter with her trident to the whole audience. The queen's tail was color yellow. "And I give you our significant, most historical conductor, and consultant of Queen Serene, Seer of the Oracle Fish!" Everyone applauded at Seer's appearance. Seer was a blue fish in a floating bowl with a rod connected to an orb. Before he assisted Whis and Beerus to search for the Super Saiyan God, he was founded by Queen Serene.

"Well, Seer, you'll make a fine conductor for my daughters's talent this year," Queen Serene said. "Thank you, my queen, this will be the best one yet," said Seer. "I promise your daughters as talented as last year." "Indeed as well as Oturan," Queen Serene said. "Believe me, she's more encouraging than her other six sisters," said Seer. Seer spokes softly to himself, "If she really practice during rehearsal while ago…" Seer grabs one of the urchin's needle to pull it for conducting the orchestra.

As the music starts, six female sirens appeared in the left of the stage to starts dancing like a water ballet. From left to right and oldest to youngest was Oceano, Oquaro, Osono, Owilo, Odeno, and Opero. As they gather in their middle with their arms spread forward, they were surprised, that their youngest sister was left unattended in the center.

The audience reacted the same as Queen Serene's six daughter. Seer gasped, "Oturan?" Queen Serene seethed to herself, furiously, "Oturan!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Queen Serene known youngest daughter named Oturan, who was 15. Unlike her other six sisters, her hair was spiky, just like Vegeta, but a bit shorter to reveal her whole bare back, and her tail was in golden color. She have three yellow middle bangs above her forehead. She was holding a bag while she was looking at a ship that was sunken.

"Hey, Oturan, wait up!" Behind Oturan was a young dolphin named Chatter. "Chatter, what's taking so long?" Oturan asked. "Sirens like you always swim faster than me," sighed Chatter. "Oh, Chatter, don't feel bad about yourself," Oturan said. "Anyways, that ship must be where all the thingamajigs are easily found."

"I seen enough, I bet there's more discovery on the way home," said Chatter, nervously. "You're not getting any cold fins, are you, Chatter?" Oturan asked. "Well, I, uh… I was saying the ship's wrecking underwater," stuttered Chatter. "And I have allergies." Chatter unconvincingly snuffles.

"How about this, Chatter, while I went inside the sunken ship, you can wait for me outside...and stay aware of hammertail," Oturan said. The teenage siren went through the small porthole while Chatter waited outside. "Okay, I'll stay here and watch out for- HAMMERTAIL…?" exclaimed Chatter. "Wait for me!" Chatter quickly went through the porthole. As he went inside the sunken ship, a hammertail swam by. Mentioning that creature, the hammertail was related to a shark with extra fins on its other fins. Chatter stammered, "Oturan, do you think there could be any hammertail somewhere around here?"

"Oh, Chatter, don't tell me you're still acting like a wimpy dolphin," said Oturan. "I'm not wimpy!" Chatter barked. "Don't worry about me! I can conquer this exciting curiosity full of dead skeletons…" The dolphin suddenly stares at a skull head as he raises his voice. "...AND I'M LOOKING AT IT NOW!" He starts screaming and grabs Oturan. "Oturan!"

"Whoa, Chatter, you okay?" exclaimed Oturan. "Y...yeah, I'm okay," Chatter whispered, stammering. Oturan shushed at Chatter. "Stay quiet," said Oturan, in soft voice. Oturan looks around, until she sees a small silverware with four points. She exclaimed, "Oh, my…" "What did you find?" asked Chatter. "I have no clue what this is, but this is beautiful," Oturan said. She paused while staring at the four pointed silverware. "Hey, I think we should find more loads of thingamajigs somewhere!" She put the object she found in her bag.

The hammertail was sensing a sea creature outside of the sunken ship. "Eep! I think I heard something!" exclaimed Chatter. Oturan continued looking around and found a bronze-colored pipe and grabs it. "This is peculiar, I still wonder what this is," Oturan said. "O-tu-tu-tu-tur-r-r-r…" stuttered Chatter. "Chatter, nothing's going to happen while you were panicking back there," Oturan said. She turns at Chatter. "There's no skeleton of a creature swimming right next to me-"

A hammertail was swimming behind Chatter, leaving him in anticipation. Oturan suddenly see nothing, but the shadows of a shark-like monster. Oturan gasped as she swam away from the monster along with Chatter. "Aah! Hammertail! We're gonna die!" Chatter screams. Oturan swam toward the wall, and then swim in another direction to distract the hammertail. Chatter starts panting to follow Oturan as she swims in another room. But then, the same hammertail appeared behind Oturan and Chatter as he continued screaming.

The hammertail chomp up the wooden floor as Oturan and Chatter swims away. Oturan suddenly dropped her bag. "Oh!" exclaimed Oturan. She quickly grabs her bag that was hooked up by a wooden plank sticking up and evaded the hammertail. Her gills in her lower arm slapped the hammertail, leaving the hammertail in pain. Chatter was the first one to swims into the porthole to escape out of the sunken ship, and then Oturan with her bag. The hammertail smashes through the porthole easily as Chatter continued screaming in fear. "Aaah…!" Chatter screams. The young siren and the dolphin swims in spiral direction, but Chatter was knocked in unconsciousness from a wooden plank that was tied in the wooden pole.

The hammertail swims down to eat Chatter. "Chatter!" exclaimed Oturan. She courageously swims down to catch Chatter as she lefted her bag on the wooden plank connected to the wooden pole. The young siren went through the anchor to catch her dolphin friend.

The hammertail tried to eat them, but it was caught in the giant hole of the anchor. "Haha! Nice try, hammerhead freak!" Chatter laughed. He blow raspberry at the hammertail, but it tries to chomp the dolphin as Chater flinched with his eyes widened.

Oturan grabs Chatter and swim up to grab her small bag and then let go of Chatter. "You may survived out alive, Chatter, but you're still wimpy," laughed Oturan. "Hey, take that back! I don't really want you to get eaten by that hammertail!" Chatter shouted. "I'm just joshing around, Chatter," said Oturan, grinning. "We're still friends, you know!" Chatter starts grinning. "Oh, I can't stay mad at you anyways," Chatter said.

 **A/N and Advice:**

 **Welcome to my territory of this story. I am SSGSS Aym. The storyline was different from The Little Mermaid. As the truth, I typed out the first chapter from scratch. Last week on a Tuesday, I search up Rosicheena. Isn't she an OC character, or Vegeta's actual mother created by Akira Toriyama himself? Rosicheena is not even on the character list from Dragon Ball Z, or Champa, or Vados, or any character who made a first appearance on Dragon Ball Super.**

 **Anyways, back to my story, I made King Vegeta alive like other fics, maybe perhaps Rosicheena might be in this story as well as long as I got her characters right, like I got shinyumberon2's OC Kat misplaced from my other stories Guardian of Lurintina. :,( Screw her and her descriptions. I'll replaced Kat for my current OC in this story Oturan or my long lost friend's OC Orcus, who was the OC of Vegeta's nephew living on Planet Yardrat.**

 **Wait, why am talking about my other fic/etc. instead of this story? I'm willing for a second chance to prove you're wrong about my creativity, even I have a lot to process. Let there be an advice for reader like you: never borrow your friend's OC for their own story. They might regret to give you a second chance to put their OC in your own story.**

 **Back to my story, unlike The Little Mermaid, there are no musical numbers. The story takes place in an original place called Aprodride in the ocean, and an island called Island of Plant, like Planet Plant, which was the original name of Planet Vegeta. Vegeta is the same age from the BoG saga. The dolphin named Chatter actually came from Hans Christian Andersen's version of the Little Mermaid.**

 **That's all for now. Feel free to review, including follow and favorite. As my last words to this chapter, SSGSS Aym out.**


	2. Missing The Recital

**Chapter 2: Missing The Recital**

 **Surface**

A strange bird called the charmlock was looking on a telescope with his talons while he was humming. "Lock!" called Oturan. The charmlock named Lock, exclaimed as he dropped the telescope. He grabs it with his talons and hold it the other way. "Whoa, there, what are you sea creatures doing up at the surface?" Lock asked in a loud, cheerful voice. "Can you hear my-"

"I'm right toward you, Lock," laughed Oturan. Lock put down the telescope on his eye, and shrieks in surprised. "My goodness, you scared me!" Lock exclaimed. "Lock, look what we found," said Oturan. "We were at a ship full of scary skeletons," Chatter said.

"Oh, you found another Saiyan property," said Lock. "Let me get a closer look at that." Oturan gives the four pointed silverware to Lock as he grabs it with his talons. "Well, well, this is what I see , and it's rarely!"

"What is it, Lock?" asked Oturan. "This is a flowing root!" Lock exclaimed. "Saiyans use this flowing root to keep their hair from falling downward! Let me demonstrate."

Lock grabs the flowing root/fork with his metal wings and put it on his head. "You simply twirl your spiky hair, so you could make you so glamorous…" As Lock lets go of the flowing root from his head, his feathers are spiky like a Saiyan. "...so glamorous that anyone can be envy of your hairdo!"

"Flowing root," said Oturan. Chatter turns at Lock, "What about this strange shape, Lock?" asked Chatter. Lock put the flowing root back inside Oturan's bag, and then picked up the bronze-colored pipe. "I remember seeing this in years," Lock exclaimed. "This is a ash-blowing dustmaker." Oturan and Chatter exclaimed in unison as they stared at each other.

Lock scoops water with the pipe, as a tiny fish went out of it. "This is a type of an instrument where you can blow it on the tip of the dustmaker. You simply blow it like this…" He blows the pipe and a seaweed comes out of the other end of the pipe. He coughed, "What in King Neptune's waves? This feels like the music is out of tune! What else is inside of this pipe?"

"Music! The recital! Oh, my gosh, my mother's going to kill me!" exclaimed Oturan. "The recital was today?" Chatter asked. "Those Saiyan would make this dustmaker bigger," groaned Lock, in disgust. "I better hurry back, Lock, thanks for reminding me about my recital!" Oturan said, waving at Lock. She swims underwater with Chatter. "Anytime, kid, anytime," said Lock.

 **Underwater**

While Oturan and Chatter swims back to Aprodride, two fighters with electrical wristbands and bubble helmet on their head named Yamu and Spopovich was spying on Oturan hidden behind the rock.

Yamu's right eye and Spopovich's left eye flashes yellow. Those two used to be Babidi's minions until they were revival from their new master. "Can't wait 'til Lord Blythride sees what's going on, Spopovich!" Yamu snickered. "We'll make ourselves proud!" snickered Spopovich. Their crucial laughter echoes.

 **Chamber of Death**

A humanoid sea creature named Blythride was looking at the sphere known as the Sphere of Knowledge, which shows the telegram of what Yamu and Spopovich spies on Oturan. Blythride wore only a white sleeveless unzipped vest that goes up to his torso and grey slack pants with sky blue sashes on his waist, white leg matching warmers, and slip on shoes resembling himself as a squid. He has eight white tentacles on his lower back. His bluish-black hair was super spiky and short yet some part of his hair was sticking forward, pointing forward as his bluish-gray skin was slimy. His nail was painted purplish black.

"Hurry back home, princess," chuckled Blythride, in his gruffly voice. "We would be missing your momma's recital immediately." He angrily clenched his fists, laughing in sarcasm. "Ha, recital! Some recital! Since I was a bit younger, every creatures in the entire sea performing their special dance and music for me!"

Blythride calm himself down, grabbing dead shrimps to feed himself. "But deep down in the present, I was banished through this shellhole while I was humiliated by none other than Queen Serene and all of her sea folks!" He gulped down his carcass and smirked.

"I'll give every sea creatures all of my recital soon already since they give their own glee to the pity o' me." He barked, "Yamu, Spopovich!"

 **Hidden in the rock...**

Spopovich hit his head as he groaned in pain from startle.

 **Chamber of Death**

"Watch over Serene's youngest daughter without looking back with her undoing, while I may put on a show in the surface if she comes back again," The squid man chuckled evilly as his eight flaps as his tentacles stretches in taunt.

 **Saltdream Castle Throne Room**

Chatter hide behind the wall to listen to the conversation between Oturan and her mother Queen Serene. Next to the queen was Seer. "Oh, Oturan, what will I do to you after the recital?" sighed Queen Serene. "I'm sorry, mother, but there's something in my mind lately…" Oturan interrupted. "To Neptune with your mind!" barked Queen Serene. "Mind full of careless dreams!" Seer added. Seer swims behind Queen Serene.

"The celebration was, how should I say this in general?" asked Queen Serene. Seer appeared swimming through Queen Serene's right arm. "It was a disaster after all the hard work!" Seer said, angrily at Oturan. "I've been through a lot with conducting the music, but it was you who made a fool out of me!"

Chatter appeared inside the throne room. "Please, Seer, it's not Oturan's fault!" said Chatter. "How will I explain this…" He took a deep breath. "Well, there's this hammertail chasing after us without even losing his breath, but suddenly, I fell deep, and then Oturan saved me, and afterward, we went to see this charmlock at the surface…"

Queen Serene turns at Chatter, then glared at Oturan. "Oh? Did I mentioned surface? Did you really went to the surface again?" Queen Serene asked. Oturan shrugged her bare shoulders. "None of this happen, mother," said Oturan. "Don't play innocent, Oturan, have we already been through this the other time?" Queen Serene sighed. "Saiyans are like Spartans!"

"I don't think they're like Spartans!" shouted Oturan. "Do you really want to be one of the sirens to get caught by their fishing net?" Queen Serene asked. "Why do you always ask me that? I'm only fifteen, and I'm no longer a young child anymore!" shouted Oturan.

"Don't you dare talk to your mother like that, my child! Whether you're under the sea, you will obey my words!" Queen Serene shouted. "Please, mother, just hear me out…" said Oturan. "Not another word from your mouth! None of this happen to the both of us if you stay underwater the whole time!" Queen Serene shouted, angrily. "You'll be responsible for this later, and don't ever go back to the surface again, do you have my words clear?" Oturan paused in depression as her eyes are closed and her eyebrows are lowered, and swims out of the throne room as Chatter follows her.

Queen Serene sat on her throne as Seer stand next to her as she sighs. "It's complicated you handled Oturan in her mid-teenage," said Seer. "You give an inch close to your youngest daughter, and then she is everywhere in the sea."

"Why am I really hard on her, Seer?" Queen Serene sighed. "If she was my daughter, I would step up to be the boss," said Seer. "Of all the surface situation, I would keep her secure."

"Yes, that's it!" Queen Serene exclaimed, grinning. "What's it?" asked Seer. "Someone needs to look after Oturan!" Queen Serene said. "Who?" Seer asked. "You," said Queen Serene. "Me?" Seer asked. "Yes, you're my advisor, you should keep Oturan from swimming back to the surface!" said Queen Serene. "Now go watch out for my daughter, she could be anywhere!"

Seer widened his eyes. He swim out of the throne and sighs, "Oh, flipping fins, why does everything had to do about me? I still have writing music, but look over a pre-teen siren who sees the sea differently? Oh, please!" Seer saw Oturan and Chatter sneaking out of the castle. "Huh? I better look after her!"

Oturan and Chatter went inside the secret cave with boulder guarding it. As they went in, Seer quickly went in. He nearly went in, but his head was still outside. He struggles his head inside the secret cave, and made it inside as the boulder closed the cave. Seer exclaimed as he stares at many treasure collections are scatter all over the shelves.

 **Secret Cave**

Oturan lied on her stomach, as Chatter was floating around. "Oturan, are you okay?" asked Chatter. "If only my mother could understand, but I don't see things mother does, but all of this I've been collecting, could it be bad material for the sea?" Oturan said, in serious voice. "I know there's more of this thingamajigs out of this sea, Chatter, but I want to see more of it."

"Really?" exclaimed Chatter. "Yes, to see more of this belongings, maybe there is a possibility to become a Saiyan," Oturan said. "What are you talking about? That's crazy talk!" shouted Chatter, in stubbornness.

Oturan stands up. "If only there is someone who can learn magic besides my mother, maybe someone else will teach me to learn magic," Oturan sighed. "Why won't you asked your mom?" asked Chatter. "My mother always think magic is dangerous," Oturan said.

Oturan starts grinning as she pat Chatter on the head. "I had admit it, Chatter, magic is interesting to learn!" Seer hid behind one of the shelves. Oturan spoked calmly. "But in another world, it's really different." Oturan puts her arms over a giant globe as she stared down. "Think of all the collections you found if you're one of the Saiyans, Chatter." "Me? As a Saiyan?" asked Chatter. She grabs a wood carving Saiyan that was a size of a doll.

"I remember one time, Saiyans uses two tails to dance! Like this strange material that looks like one!" Oturan said. She moves the wood carving Saiyan like it was walking. Chatter started laughing. "Is that how Saiyans moved?" laughed Chatter.

"It's more like this!" Chatter puts his fins on his hip as his tail is on the ground and walked like a human. Both Chatter and Oturan are laughing hysterically. "Oh, Chatter, I feel much better now!" Oturan laughed. "Wait, what do Saiyans used to move their two legs?" asked Chatter. "Feet," Oturan said.

Their laughing echoes toward one of the vase where suddenly Seer was hiding. Seer covered his ears as he screams due to the sound waves from Oturan and Chatter's laughter. Seer suddenly fell into one of the vases that was twice the size as him.

Oturan and Chatter lied down on the sand. "Okay, what else do you know about a Saiyan?" asked Chatter. "They snore louder than a seal!" snickered Oturan, mimicking a seal, snoring. Both Oturan and Chatter starts laughing again, and then sighed. "I think we had enough insulating the Saiyan race for today, Chatter." "You're still picturing yourself as a Saiyan?" Chatter asked. "Yeah," said Oturan.

She swim above the open ceiling. "What goes down must comes up." "You want to live above the ocean?" Chatter asked. "That's right, Chatter," said Oturan, in calm voice. "There's so much to see, but someday…" She starts sighing as she floated down toward the sand. Chatter turns depressed. Oturan stare up toward the ceiling. "...someday I'll be part of that world." Chatter stare up toward the ceiling.

Someone fell on the ground with the vase. "Waaahh!" Seer screamed. Oturan and Chatter winces. Chatter had bracelets and rings all over himself. "Oturan, what is all of this junk?" He asked in an anger voice. "Well, Seer, this is all of my collections!" chuckled Oturan.

Seer examined one of the collections on him. "I see, well, you will GET RID OF IT BY QUEEN SERENE'S OR-" Seer shouted, removing most of the collections on him. Chatter floated closely at Seer. "You're not going to tell her, are you?" asked Chatter, in a worried voice. "Oh, come on, Seer, my mother wouldn't understand," Oturan said. "You been through a lot with your mother back at the castle, Oturan, I'll take you home to get something to eat," said Seer.

As the ship passed by over the surface, Oturan quickly swim out of the secret cave. "Oturan?"

 **A/N:**

 **The third and the fourth chapter from my old story the Little Undine was put together as the second chapter. Seems that I missed some of the parts of the Little Mermaid. In the scene with Oturan and Chatter, they were making fun of the Saiyans instead of singing about Oturan's collections. Reviews are welcome, no flames. And do follow and favorite.**


	3. Party Pooper

**Chapter 3: Party Pooper**

Oturan swam into the surface of the sea as Chatter follows her.

 **Surface**

There were fireworks in the night sky along with music. Oturan beamed as she was laughing in amuse. Seer along with Chatter appeared next to Oturan. "Oturan, what you watching?" The oracle fish turns at the fireworks. "Oh! This is madness!" While Seer and Chatter was distracted, Oturan swims toward the ship. "Oh, no! I lost Oturan!" "She's probably heading to the ship!" Chatter said.

 **Talis Ship**

Oturan grunts as she jumped on the ship and hiddenly saw Saiyan sailors dancing. One of the Saiyans on the ship was distracted. He was Roots, Vegeta's minion. "Hey, Roots! I know you have great jig, so why don't you jig for us?" asked Vegeta, smirking. "Well, here goes," Roots said. Roots show his best moves to the Saiyan prince, his father, and the rest of the Saiyan sailors.

Meanwhile, Lock was flying in the night sky. He spotted Oturan sitting on the ship. "Hello, there, Oturan, whatcha watching?" greeted Lock. Oturan grabs Lock's beak to shush him. "They'll hear you, so stay quiet," Oturan said.

Lock stand next to Oturan. "Oh, I get it, we're eavesdropping," said Lock. He blurted out, "HELLO, SAIYANS!" "Lock, they'll hear us," Oturan whispered, grinning. Vegeta was having a dance off with Roots. "Oh, look how more potential he is." "Of course it's the shorter one," said Lock. "No, the one with the willow peak," Oturan said.

King Vegeta appeared in the center of the ship. "May I have your attention, everyone?" asked King Vegeta, spoke in a loud voice. Oturan was covering her ears as Lock covered his head with his wings. "Gosh, that bearded man talks so loud," exclaimed Oturan. "I agree," Lock said.

"We would like to celebrate my son, Prince Vegeta, his congregation as a Saiyan Prince," King Vegeta said. "I would present you my enormous gift for my prince." "Oh, father, you shouldn't have," said Vegeta. "That's my son," King Vegeta laughed, raising his voice loudly. "I feel like my ears are bleeding already!" groaned Oturan, clenching her teeth. "Lucky I don't have an ear of a siren!" Lock said.

"Oh, I never wear out my glee," chuckled King Vegeta, sighing. "For congregating the Saiyan Prince." Two of the Saiyan sailors unwrapped a giant gift. It was a statue that looks like Vegeta with a sword in a prideful pose. Everyone exclaimed, as Roots was careless.

"Well, father…thanks, I think," Vegeta said. "I carve it all by myself, I was hoping that statue is what you wanted since you were a boy, but," said King Vegeta. "Oh, dearly father, don't take this congregation too seriously so you could carve myself like a worthless knight," Vegeta said. "Not only me, but the whole race was looking forward to see you as a Saiyan champion," said King Vegeta.

"Oh, read and weep, father, I rather be another champion in another league, another Saiyans can have that title!" Vegeta said, smirking. "There is no other league than the whole Saiyan race, Vegeta, you should be who you are right now," said King Vegeta.

Vegeta sat down on the edge of the ship. "Father, do you even remember what I would wish for other than that statue?" Vegeta asked. "Why, yes, the statue, of course!" sighed King Vegeta. "You told me that to make a stone carving out of you if you are mature."

"Believe me, father, it's my younger days," Vegeta said. Oturan and Lock stare above their view. "You think you know what I wish for in the first place?" Vegeta kneel his left leg and clenched his fist as he smirked, "Without a doubt, I would teach a young Saiyan the mere meaning of the Prince of all Saiyans, with fulfil freedom!"

Thunder roaring in the distance. More and more thunder roar near the Talis Ship. "The hurricane is arriving!" shouted Saiyan sailor 1. It was now raining. "Turn her back! Hurry and protect the ropes before the storm blows us all!" shouted Saiyan sailor 2. King Vegeta grabs the steering wheel and steer the ship. The rain was pouring harder and harder as the wind increases.

A quick, cruelty laughter of Blythride echoed. "That laugh! Haven't I heard about the ultimate creation of Blythride?" Oturan asked. Lock starts screaming while the wind blew him away. He grabs one of the rope from the Talis Ship. "Whoa, the wind is flown in the name of Blythride!" Lock screams. The heavy wind instantly blew Lock away. He screams out Oturan's name.

"Look out!" shouted Vegeta. Most of the Saiyan sailors including King Vegeta falls into the water. The statue of Vegeta sunk. The ship crashes into half as some part of the ship was burning. Oturan fell into the water by force. "Oh!" Oturan exclaimed. She fell underwater, and then comes back to the surface as the rain continued pouring like a hurricane.

 **Inside Talis Ship**

"Help!" shouted Roots. Vegeta appeared knocking inside of the ship with his left leg. "Roots, hang in there!" Vegeta shouted. The Saiyan Prince evaded some of the burning parts of the ship, and grabs Roots to escape from the fire. "Thank you, Prince…" said Roots. "I don't take any of your appreciation, Roots, but hang on," Vegeta said, giving Roots a piggyback ride. He and Roots escaped, but…

"Vegeta, the fire!" alerted King Vegeta, pointing behind the burning rope while swimming. "You'll thank me for saving your life!" Vegeta barked, hurling Roots toward King Vegeta. Vegeta exclaimed that he was stuck all the sudden, and then the ship exploded thanks to the burning rope that was connected to a barrel of powder. The Talis ship was destroyed into pieces.

Oturan exclaimed and search for the Saiyan Prince. After avoiding two wooden parts of the ship floating on water, she found Vegeta unconscious and wash away from the waves. Oturan went underwater to save the unconscious prince, and grabs him to the shores. Vegeta was barefoot after the explosion of the ship. "Hang on, Saiyan Prince, I'll get you back on shore in no time," grunted Oturan. She pulls the unconscious Vegeta to shore.


	4. Safe and Sound

**I'm back with another chapter of Of Saiyans and Sirens! -SSGSS Aym**

 **Chapter 4: Safe and Sound**

 **Shore**

It was the next day. Oturan was lying next to the unconscious Vegeta. Chatter and Seer was hiding behind the rock to look over Oturan. Lock stand on top of Vegeta to opened the prince's eyelid with his wings. "Is he dying?" Oturan asked. "I can't tell," said Lock. Lock jumped on Vegeta's chest. "One, two, three, four! One, two, three, four!" He feels nothing, as he sighs, "Oh, I can't feel his heartbeat with my feet."

Vegeta starts huffing in his unconsciousness. "Lock, he's breathing!" Oturan exclaimed. "If I were you, I would slap him to wake him up," said Lock. He flew into the rocks. Oturan stares at Vegeta again, and then slap his face. Vegeta's head turn left. Oturan sighed, "He's still not awake yet." She slapped Vegeta's face again, allowing his head turn again, yet not a single eyelid opened. "Bear with me, Saiyan Prince…"

Oturan angrily slaps Vegeta again in the face stubbornly many times. "Wake up! Snap out of it! You're not dead! Come on…! Wake up already…!" She release the sound of screeching siren from her mouth. It is not really _screech_ screeching, but it's more like an harmonizing screech. When it comes to screeching, most sirens usually have two harmonic pitches. The Saiyan Prince starts grumbling as the young siren gasped. Rays of light appeared below the clouds, revealing a beautiful daylight sky. "He's awake…" Oturan spokes in a soft voice. She grabs Vegeta in the shoulder. "Hey, Saiyan, wake up."

Vegeta woke up and stares at Oturan as his eyes widened. "Ah-!" exclaimed Vegeta. Oturan put her fingers on Vegeta's mouth and then put her whole hand on Vegeta's jet black spiky lock of hair. Vegeta stares at Oturan's gill on her lower arm. "Don't freak out, Saiyan Prince, I saved your potential and your life," Oturan said. "You should thank me." She kissed Vegeta in the cheek.

"Vegeta!" Someone spoked. Oturan exclaimed, "You're welcome, now get me in the water before your friends appear." Vegeta stand up to pick Oturan up and threw her in the water as she hurries back into the water to hide behind the rocks. Vegeta stares at Oturan swimming away, but he sees nothing but the shores as he blushes. "Ew, I knew some of the sailors says something true about sirens," groaned Vegeta. "She seems to look like one of us with her hair spiked up. Better keep this to myself, until father asked me."

King Vegeta and Roots appeared with their clothes ripped. "Thank the waves you're alive, Prince Vegeta," Roots said. "I was worried that you would drown yourself to death," King Vegeta said. "A young siren girl...saved me," said Vegeta. "She reminded me...to teach her...what the meaning of my life is."

"My son, you've been swallowing too much seawater to bring up that nonsense," King Vegeta sighed. "Let's head back to the castle now. It was quite a blast last night, wasn't it?" "Okay, perhaps, until a storm rained on my parade," said Vegeta. "Too bad your own statue was sunk underwater," Roots said. Vegeta, King Vegeta, and Roots walked away.

"Let's forget what's going on, Chatter, the queen will never know until who is responsible to create a storm," said Seer. Seer went back underwater. Chatter look after Oturan, and then follows Seer.

Oturan watches the three Saiyans walking back to the castle sitting down on a rock. Her spiky hair was blown into the wind. "My mother was wrong about the Saiyans all along," Oturan said. "I better keep this to myself before Seer finds out. From now on…"

Oturan kneels as she spoke in a cheerful voice, "Someday I'll join the Saiyan race and meet the Prince again!" She puts one of her elbows on the rock and sighed, "I can't wait to tell Chatter, he'll be surprised." Oturan continued looking after Vegeta and his father until she sees them as a speck.

 **Chamber of Death**

Blythride was sitting down on his seat watching Oturan from the Sphere of Knowledge. "That siren princess sure saved the Saiyan from my wrath of storm, but he's no ordinarily Saiyan, he's the Prince of all Saiyans!" laughed Blythride. "Oh, Serene would like a prince like him!" He turns at his garden full of sea varmint below his lair. "If that's the case for the young siren to come to me, I will soon make her be the charming part of my garden!" He laughed cruelly and loudly.

The squid exorcist's laughter echoes.

 **Saltdream Castle**

Owilo, the indigo colored siren and Oturan's middle sister, was knocking the door. "Sis, you've been inside all morning, time to come out!" Owilo said. Oturan opened the door, humming to herself in glee. "What is she up to recently?" Oceano asked, the blue siren. Oturan mentioned her mother with Oceano, Oquaro, Osono, Owilo, Odeno, and Opero. "Morning, mother, I didn't see you here!" exclaimed Oturan, laughing. She gives her mother a hug as her mother was chuckling. "I'm going out somewhere, no where but the sea! Whee!" Oturan swims out from the back door as she gleefully humming.

"She's fond about her feelings," said Odeno, the red-orange siren. "Well, I know what's going on with her!" Oquaro said, the purple siren. "Do you?" asked Queen Serene, in curiously. "She found a boyfriend!" Opero said, the teal siren. "Oh, no, I heard Trudon Urchine is coming to town for his concert this week! Oturan is really obsessed with him!" said Osono, the green siren. "I'm sure Trudon Urchine will give us free tickets for the front seat," Queen Serene said. "But I already have 12 of them for the rest of you."

"Really?" Serene's daughters exclaimed. They starts squealing. "Oh, my gills! We're going to the concert!" screamed Oquaro. "This will be the best concert we ever went to!" Oceano laughed. "Thank you, mother!" laughed Odeno. "You're welcome, I was actually planning that months ago," Queen Serene sighed.

 **Elsewhere in the sea…**

Seer was float-pacing above the rocks. "Bear together, Seer, there is no way the queen knew what happen in the surface…" said Seer, to himself. Petals of sea daisy landed on Seer's face as he sputter the petal out of his face. "...this will be hard to keep the secret until death…" Above the rocks, Oturan was was lying on her back, thinking of herself, grinning. "Do I think he trusted me…" She spoke in depression. "...or do I think he don't trusted me?" Oturan starts grinning again. "You know what? I think he trusted me later! I knew he would be thinking about begging me for a second chance to come back to the shore!" Oturan starts laughing.

Seer appeared toward Oturan with his staff of bowl. "Oturan, stop talking nonsense about Saiyans!" shouted Seer. "I got to see him again, tonight! I bet Lock knows where he lives!" Oturan said, mentioning the Saiyan prince. She swims away as Seer grabs Oturan's tail. "Oturan, I'm begging you! Get out of the cloud in the surface and stay in the water!" shouted Seer. "I got it! I'll swim to his castle while Seer can swim over the surface like the other dolphin, and then with…" Oturan said. "With what?! Here in the sea is your home!" shouted Seer. "Listen to me at once!" "Well, Seer? What is it? Are you going to help me get that Saiyan's attention?" Oturan asked, in a cheerful voice.


	5. Geyserurn and The Truth

**Chapter 5: Geyserurn and The Truth**

 **Elsewhere in the sea…**

Seer was float-pacing above the rocks. "Bear together, Seer, there is no way the queen knew what happen in the surface…" said Seer, to himself. Petals of sea daisy landed on Seer's face as he sputter the petal out of his face. "...this will be hard to keep the secret until death…" Above the rocks, Oturan was was lying on her back, thinking of herself, grinning. "Do I think he trusted me…" She spoke in depression. "...or do I think he don't trusted me?" Oturan starts grinning again. "You know what? I think he trusted me later! I knew he would be thinking about begging me for a second chance to come back to the shore!" Oturan starts laughing.

Seer appeared toward Oturan with his staff of bowl. "Oturan, stop talking nonsense about Saiyans!" shouted Seer. "I got to see him again, tonight! I bet Lock knows where he lives!" Oturan said, mentioning the Saiyan prince. She swims away as Seer grabs Oturan's tail. "Oturan, I'm begging you! Get out of the cloud in the surface and stay in the water!" shouted Seer. "I got it! I'll swim to his castle while Seer can swim over the surface like the other dolphin, and then with…" Oturan said. "With what?! Here in the sea is your home!" shouted Seer. "Listen to me at once!" "Well, Seer? What is it? Are you going to help me get that Saiyan's attention?" Oturan asked, in a cheerful voice.

"Oh, Oturan, the Saiyan world is full of mess, life here in the sea is full of excitement than the crucial Saiyan life above the water," sighed Seer. "If you live above the water, you would have the last laugh if your brother Geyserurn returns." "Geyserurn? He's still alive?" Oturan exclaimed. "He fought 30 elephant seals all by himself, and no single scratch on him," said Seer, grinning. "Come on, Seer, any sirens like me don't scar for life!" Oturan laughed. "There are several Saiyans with a scar or two, can do more!"

Oturan swims away but Seer guarded her. "But, you, Oturan, you still have a lot to learn in Aprodride," said Seer. "What about your dream to become the Siren military of Aprodride?" "I already have a dream, Seer, to live on land with that Saiyan!" Oturan said. "I've been holding secrets since you were born, Oturan, and this is one of it, your father wasn't like the other sirens, he is…" said Seer.

"Hey!" a male siren spokes. He was Geyserurn. His tail was the same color as Oturan. Geyserurn stares at Oturan in the distance. "Oturan, is that you?" He swims toward Oturan, and hugs her. "Sis, it's you!" "Geyserurn!" said Oturan. Geyserurn lets go of Oturan. "You look grown up," Geyserurn said. "What else do you think I am?" laughed Oturan. "How did you manage to defeat the most of the elephant seals?" "It's a long story," chuckled Geyserurn, scratching his head. "I kinda like to wrestle since I have our father's blood."

Chatter appeared. "Well, look who's back! It's Geyserurn!" Chatter exclaimed. Geyserurn stares at the dolphin. "Well, if it isn't Chatter, nice of you to see me again," said Geyserurn. "You're so muscular for yourself," Chatter said. Chatter rings his fin to Geyserurn's fist to form a geyser. Geyserurn turns at Oturan. "Let's go sit down somewhere," said Geyserurn. The two sirens swim toward the rocks on the sand.

Chatter and Seer hide behind the colorful, exotic corals, listening to Oturan and Geyserurn. "I haven't seen father in such a long time, I wonder what his face looks like since I forgotten about him," Oturan said. "I'm afraid I have never seen father when I was born," sighed Geyserurn. He spokes in depression. "I don't even know if he is part of our family, or maybe part of that forbidden race known as Saiyans that lives in the surface of the ocean."

"Saiya…" Oturan exclaimed in joy. She quickly covered her mouth, and pretend to be in depression. "I mean, father as a Saiyan? That sounds insane." "I don't know much about father, but I recognized him as another elephant seal wrestler like me," said Geyserurn. "He was the nephew of the Saiyan King."

Oturan thought to herself, " _The heck? Father can't be a Saiyan like that the young man I rescued!"_ Oturan inhaled and then exhaled. " _Don't panic, just calm down, or Geyserurn will tell rumors about the Saiyan race in the entire sea!"_ "Are you okay?" puzzled Geyserurn. "You're so nonsense even you fight the elephant seals! Saiyans are just out of this aquatic world, really!" Oturan laughed, unconvincingly.

"I was not the only siren who sees this many Saiyans wash away in the storm the other night," said Geyserurn. "I read that long ago, a siren rescued a Saiyan prince into the storm. It was the same day the Prince of all Saiyans he received the confirmation of the Saiyan race." Oturan's face was bright red as she thought to herself, " _No! He's telling the truth before I said it!"_

"I have no idea who was the siren that rescue the Saiyan prince, but I know it was a siren goddess that glows in gold," Geyserurn said. Oturan's mind starts boiling as she shrugged her shoulders, and thought to herself, " _Aw, man! Now he's referring me as a goddess!"_ "It was all just a story that mother told me long time ago," Geyserurn said. He looks away from Oturan. "Maybe that siren was actually mother…" "Guy, I think I need some space to think, we'll talk more later," said Oturan. She swims away from Geyserurn.

Chatter appeared turning at Seer who was still hiding behind the colorful coral. "Seer, I'll follow Oturan and see what's going on with her!" Chatter said. "You should talk to Geyserurn!" Chatter follows Oturan. "Well, too bad I wasn't in the surface yesterday to watch over the storm…" said Geyserurn. He turns at Oturan, but she was nowhere. "Oturan?"

Seer appeared swimming toward Geyserurn. "I think she really needs to go somewhere to relax because of all the thinking of her life without you," Seer said. "Sounds like you're telling the truth." "The truth? I was thinking about the siren goddess that saves the Saiyan Prince this whole time! There was quite a storm from…" said Geyserurn. "Don't you dare think about the storm! You know it's from some sort of exorcist!" Seer shouted, in short-tempered.

Geyserurn paused and thought about what causes the storm from yesterday. "Oh, that exorcist, I know what you mean, I know someone who is behind causing the thunder storm, roaring at the Saiyans!" chuckled Geyserurn, putting one of his hands on the back of his head.


	6. Seer's Confession

**Chapter 6: Seer's Confession**

"Seer! Seer the Oracle!" A see animal called. It was Lucid. He appeared swimming toward Seer. "Oh, Seer, I've been looking everywhere for you. I have something to tell you, the siren queen needs you to discuss what happen to Oturan." "She knows!" exclaimed Seer. "Maybe I can come with you, Seer, it's been years since I seen mother with her beauty," Geyserurn said.

The seahorse stares toward Geyserurn. "My! Look how grown you are, Prince Geyserurn!" Lucid exclaimed. "Has it been since you were five?" "Almost twelve years," said Geyserurn. "I'm close to eighteen." "You've been away from your family for too long! Go with Seer, he'll lead you to the castle," Lucid exclaimed.

 **Saltdream Castle Throne Room**

Queen Serene starts chuckling while sitting down on the throne. "Oh, now let's see, I wonder what the lucky male siren is?" laughed Queen Serene. She notices Seer stand no in the front of the entrance of the throne room. The siren queen cleared her throat. "Come in, Seer the Oracle." Seer speak to himself, "Relax, nothing's happening, it's just the thunder from the gods…"

Seer turns at Queen Serene as he floating from his staff of bowl, timidly. "Yes?" asked Seer, raising his voice extremely high. He cleared his throat. "I mean, yes, your Highness?" "Seer, I'm really concerned of Oturan, have you notice something fishy about my daughter?" Queen Serene asked. Get the fishy part? Because of they lives under the ocean! "Fishy?" asked Seer. Queen Serene put her left hand on her chin as he head was up. "I hear giggling and humming from my daughter's mouth..." Queen Serene said.

Then the siren queen smirking at Seer. "...you know something fishy about Oturan, do you?" "Oh… I…" stuttered Seer. "Seer?" Queen Serene asked. "Yes?" exclaimed Seer. "Spit it out, I know you were up to something," Queen Serene chuckled. "Me? I'm up to something?" exclaimed Seer. "With Oturan?" added Queen Serene. "Oturan is…" Seer stuttered. "Is she really had a crush with a boyfriend?" asked Queen Serene, smirking.

Seer paused as he looks down, wiggling his lips. "I really tried my best to stop Oturan from going to the surface again!" Seer wailed. "She don't even listen to me, not even once! I told her to stay away from the Saiyans, and they are as bad and worse as…" "Oh? Saiyans?" exclaimed Queen Serene. "Saiyans?! I meant Spartans!" tittered Seer. "Who knew? There is no such thing as Saiyans!" Seer starts laughing until he was grabbed by Queen Serene and yelped.

Geyserurn appeared. "Mother!" Geyserurn said. Queen Serene stares at Geyserurn. The siren Queen let go of Seer as he fled. "Geyserurn, is that you?" asked Queen Serene. Geyserurn hugged his mother. "Mother, it's been a long time," Geyserurn said. "Oh, my, you look muscular, like your father," said Queen Serene. "Well, it's all the elephant seals I fought," Geyserurn said. "Let's go meet your other sisters, they might be happy to see you," said Queen Serene. The siren Queen lead Geyserurn out of the throne room, as she turns back. "Seer still might be hiding somewhere in the throne."

Seer was still hiding behind the throne, staring at Geyserurn and Queen Serene. "This is too much pressure, I guess it's time for me to relax," Seer sighed.

 **Later...**

Inside the secret cave, Chatter lead Oturan a surprise where she collected the Saiyan belongings. "Chatter, why don't you tell what this is about?" Oturan asked. "You're not going to believe it, it's a surprise," said Chatter, in a cheerful voice. "Oh, you wouldn't, Chatter! Last time, you found another collection I found weeks ago!" Oturan said. "Oh, trust me, you're going to like it more than your whole collection!" said Chatter.

Chatter stares at a statue that looks like Vegeta with his pose and his sword. "Oh, Chatter, you're more than the best!" Oturan exclaimed. Oturan grabs the shoulder of Vegeta as a statue with his name on it. "This even has his eyes!" She turn at the Vegeta statue. "Vegeta, you, running away from me? This was a… This was a coincidence!" She starts laughing.

"Oturan!" A female siren spokes in a anger voice. Oturan suddenly saw her mother. "Mother?" exclaimed Oturan. "I, myself, consider reasonable, and those rules are supposed to be obeyed by all sea creatures," Queen Serene said. "I knew you were hiding something from me."

Seer appeared behind Queen Serene as Oturan stares at him. "I'm sorry, Oturan, I really had to tell your mother the whole thing after you left the castle again," said Seer. "Seer? You told my mother?" Oturan asked. "I hate to lose everything as your mother's advisor, but she really wants to know what's going on with you," said Seer. "Relax, Seer, nothing's bad happen to you after you tell Oturan, now let me do my job as parenting my daughter," Queen Serene said. "Whew, thank goodness," sighed Seer.

"But, mother, I can explain!" Oturan said. "Is it true that you rescue a Saiyan from drowning?" asked Queen Serene. "Mother, I had to-" Oturan said. "Contacting our world between the Saiyan world is against the rule!" interrupted Queen Serene. "I know you know that, everyone too!" "I won't let him die, I can't stand seeing another Saiyan drowning to death!" Oturan shouted. "Don't worried about the Saiyans!" said Queen Serene. "You don't know him," Oturan said, scoulding.

"Know him? I don't need to know him," said Queen Serene. "He is just like all the rest of the Saiyans. Saiyans are full of sabotage, they devour our tribes, yet they don't have feelings-" "I trust him!" Oturan shouted. She quickly covered her mouth as she gasped. "H...How could this be happening to my youngest daughter? Have you lost your senses already?" asked Queen Serene, in a worried, yet in a anger voice. "He's a Saiyan, and you're a siren!" Oturan clutches the head of the statue. "I don't care what you say," Oturan said, in anger. Queen Serene stares down in disappointment. "I am going to get through to you, if you let me stay helpless, Oturan," said Queen Serene.

The siren queen glares at Oturan in a calm way. "If this is the way to go further to collect all this Saiyan scraps, then so be it!" Queen Serene uses her trident to blast up the Saiyan belonging. Chatter exclaims. "Mother, no!" Oturan shouted. Queen Serene breaks every collection from every shelves. "No! Please, stop! Mother, stop it!" Queen Serene glared at the Vegeta statue. "Mother, no…!" The siren queen shatter the statue into pieces with her trident.

Oturan stares around all of her collections as she starts huffing. "W...why do you had to do this?" asked the young siren. "I've never been this hard on you in my entire life, Oturan, and this is all of it," Queen Serene said, in a serious voice. "Mother, I… I've spent years collecting thingamajigs since father left me!" said Oturan, voice breaks. "What's done is done, Oturan, clear this place up soon," Queen Serene said. The siren Queen swims out of the cave, feeling depressed.

Oturan lied down on her stomach as her arms are on her face. The young siren starts sobbing softly. Instead of tears that went out of her eyes, she shed bubbles out of her teary eyes. Seer moved toward Oturan. "Oturan, I…" said Seer. "Just go away," Oturan sobs, in a soft voice. Seer turns depressed. "Come on, Chatter," said Seer. Chatter stares at Oturan as he follows Seer out of the cave. Oturan continued sobbing softly.

Yamu and Spopovich suddenly went out of one of the shelves. "Poor child," Yamu said. "Poor, sweet child," Spopovich said. "She really has a serious problem," said Yamu. "If only there is a way we can help you," Spopovich said. "But there is a way," said Yamu.

 ***For readers forgotten about Yamu and Spopovich breathing underwater, they still have bubble helmet on their head, and also have electrical wristbands on their wrist that allows their new power to shock anyone like an eel from the second chapter.**

Oturan stares at Yamu and Spopovich. "Who are you?" Oturan sniffles. "Don't be," Spopovich said. "We are the former of Lord Babidi's minions," said Yamu. Spopovich joins Yamu, "And yet we were revived by that sorcery everyone mention back then." "We are the one who can help you," Spopovich said. "To make their dreams come true," said Yamu. "Imagine," Spopovich said. Yamu joins Spopovich, "You and the prince…" said Yamu. Spopovich joins Yamu, "...allies forever."

"How? I don't understand," Oturan said. "Lord Blythride is filled with magical powers," said Spopovich. "Wait, the squid exorcist?" Oturan exclaimed. She spoke in an anger voice. "Why, I couldn't...why should I trust the both of you or Blythride? Just get out of here and leave me alone!" Her head went into her face. "Well, then, suit yourself," said Yamu. "This was your only chance," Spopovich said. He threw a statue piece out of his way, sent flying toward Oturan.

The young siren picked up a statue piece. It appeared to have the face. "Wait," said Oturan. "Yes?" Yamu and Spopovich asked, in unison.


	7. The Legacy of Blythride's Revenge

**This chapter is twice longer than the last chapter. -SSGSS Aym**

 **Chapter 7: The Legacy of Blythride's Revenge**

Seer and Chatter was standing outside of the cave. "What's going to happen to Oturan if it's too late?" asked Chatter, in a worried voice. "I know, it was all an accident," Seer said. Oturan appeared passing by along with Yamu and Spopovich. Seer exclaimed, "Oturan!" Seer and Chatter follows Oturan with Yamu and Spopovich. "Oturan, where are you going? What are you doing with those two snazzy idiots?" "I'm going to meet Blythride," said Oturan.

Seer catches up as Chatter follows him. "What? Are you out of your barnacled mind? He's an exorcist, he's a monster!" Seer shouted. "Why don't you tell my mother? I thought you were good at that," said Oturan. "But...but…" Seer said. He turns at Chatter. "Let's keep going." Yamu and Spopovich continued leading Oturan on the way to Blythride's chamber.

 **Blythride's Chamber Entrance**

"This way to Lord Blythride," Yamu and Spopovich said, in unison. Oturan continued to follow Yamu and Spopovich. Behind the three, Chatter and Seer was chasing after Oturan.

 **Garden of Sea Varmint**

Most of the sea varmints starts groaning toward Oturan as one of it grabs her wrist. "Help us," said a squeaky voice sea varmint. Oturan exclaimed and pull herself out.

 **Outside…**

"Even that cave is creeping me out," Chatter shuddered. Seer took a deep breath. "We're going in for the siren queen's sake," said Seer. "We cannot lose Oturan." Chatter nodded as he shook his head.

 **Mystery Path**

There were three different paths. The first one has another garden with more sea varmint, the second one has long thorns aligned with sea urchins below, and the third path has electrifying eels hidden in many holes. "Yamu, Spopovich, where's the right path?" Oturan asked. "All of the paths looks dangerous to cross." "The path to Lord Blythride is where the thorns are," said Yamu. "Don't worry about dying there," Spopovich said. "You'll survive," said Yamu. "Try to keep up with us," Spopovich said. "Or you will stab yourself to death," said Yamu.

"My mother once told me that she survived here once," Oturan said. "Then it's worth a try." The young siren follows Yamu and Spopovich, until she get a scratch on her back and the back of her arm. "Ow!" she groaned in pain. Oturan continued to follow Yamu and Spopovich as her bleeding back created a bloody trail.

 **Meanwhile…**

Seer and Chatter continued to follow Oturan as Chatter shudders. "This is even more scary than going inside the entrance," shuddered Chatter. Seer stares at a trail of blood floating in the thorn path. "Blood trail!" Seer exclaimed. His jaws are dropped. "That's Oturan! She's...she's…" Seer fainted as Chatter grabs him. He woke up and took a deep breath again. "It's up to me for not letting my best friend meet up that squid!" said Chatter.

 **Chamber of Death**

"This is it," Spopovich said. "You're here," said Yamu. "Ah, who dare to come to my chamber?" Blythride asked, in distance. Blythride just came out of his seat. "We must not lurk in doorways, it's rude. One question from your voice might bring you your wish." He sat down on a chair with a dresser and mirror in front.

"Now, you're here because you have something for that Saiyan. He's not only like one, and he's a prince." The squid exorcist fixed his spiky hair to prevent his hair from moving down. "It's not really your fault since you met him in the surface. Yet, he's easily catchy, am I right?" He sighs to himself. "Well, child, here is the solution…" Blythride puts cologne on his neck. "...your problem is too easy, yet simple." He inhaled and exhaled the smell of his cologne. "Yamu, Spopovich, bring me the child." "Yes, your devilish grace," Yamu and Spopovich said, in unison.

Oturan appeared behind the two former minions of Babidi. She was still groaning in pain from her bloody back. Blythride's eyes widened. "By Kelpton's beak! There's no possible way that you still survive in my deadly path with a bloody devilish back?" exclaimed Blythride. Blythride spokes in a cheerful voice, yet in a evil way as he swims around upside down. Oturan quickly kneels down. "Well, don't worry, even as an exorcist, I can still heal the scratches and the scars on your back with no charge after surviving out of death."

"How can you still…" Oturan asked. Blythride moved his tentacles back to his normal direction. "What else am I?" interrupted Blythride, chuckling. "A sea sorcery? A sea wizard? A castmaker like Ursula?" He stand behind Oturan's bare back. "More like all of the above! No, more-like-the-ultimate-necromancy!" He heal Oturan's back between words. "My back is smooth as birth again! I thought you would be bad at first!" Oturan exclaimed. "Oh, please, it's what I live for, and there's more of my other side," chuckled Blythride. He cleared his throat. "Ehem, there is one way to get you a prince, and that's to become a Saiyan, and yes, I can make you one. I help sirens like you, to the lack of souls with no one to trust to."

"I have a soul," Oturan said. "Don't be, child, if you have a soul, then you don't know me," said Blythride, glaring at Oturan. Oturan's eyes widened in surprised. Blythride starts laughing. "I knew you give me that look! I was just joshing around! No one reacted as different as your pretty, little face!" Blythride starts dancing and swimming while laughing. Yamu and Spopovich joins the jigs. "Mr. Blythride, you're not going to cast a spell to solve my problem?" Oturan asked.

While Blythride, Yamu, and Spopovich was distracted, Oturan swims toward one of the drawers that was opened. Blythride stopped dancing and guarded Oturan with some of his tentacles. "I'm sorry, you're forbidden to touch most of my magnificent potions," Blythride exclaimed. The squid exorcist cleared his throat again. "Now let's hear an legacy about Blythride. Back in the past, I really admit that I was a nasty squid. Because of that, they call me an exorcist. I was such a pain in the tentacles for all the sea creatures to taunt at me."

"They were taunting at you?" Oturan asked. "Now, now, princess, I'm telling the story here, not you," said Blythride. "Although my days are hurtful, that really doesn't mean that I can keep being lonely. All the sudden, it appears that I can use magic. I bet I'll be the one who was laughing alone after all they have done to my dignity! I bet I have the power to give what the sirens wishes for! And that's how I was born."

"So can I say my wish now?" Oturan asked. "Don't pout and gripe now, because I actually have another story to tell you, child," said Blythride. "There was a skinny male siren who wishes for an attractive female siren and another female siren who was plump in size. They work together to pass through my chamber. Like you, they went to the path with thorns and sea urchins aligned. Unlike you, they were lucky that they survive there without even getting hurt." "Yeah, at least I'm not that really fat," Oturan scoffed.

"Don't be rude to interrupt the story, child, back at it!" shushed Blythride. He cleared his throat. "Anyhow, after the two surviving sirens like you, wish their own desire, their own wish lasted a limited time if they failed." He starts chuckling cruelly. "And they are in my garden with your other siren friends as sea varmint! Ohohoho, yes, for once, that'll teach act them to not mess with me with their worthless soul!"

Blythride sighed, "Okay, that's enough stories that need to be told." He stand in the right of Oturan as he grabs her left shoulder. "Now, here's the deal, I'll be making a potion that will turn you into a Saiyan for three days. That's three whole days!" He make his finger pointed as three. "Three days?" asked Oturan.

"A whole day is still not enough for you, child? THREE days, unless any circumstances you'll stay of who you are," Blythride said. "Listen this important objective, before the third day of the sunset, you will get that Saiyan Prince to be your allies. Stay strong and tough to do that. Not only that, but it's called the gut of the Saiyan."

Blythride stand toward his tub where he puts potions inside. Shades of gross green color of smoke came out of the tub, forming a crescent and a dark side of the moon. "Let's say you are the crescent, and that Saiyan Prince is the dark side of the moon." The crescent moon of smoke turns into a full moon. "Once moon is full, your wish will lasted in eternity, which means you will stay with the Saiyan Prince."

The smoke reformed as the silhouette Oturan with Saiyan legs. "If you and the prince both fully trusted together, you will remained as a Saiyan in eternity…" The smoke reformed the silhouette Oturan as a siren with the tail of a fish. "...but, if you and the prince don't trust each other enough, then you'll turn back into a siren…" The smoke faded quickly, as Blythride smirks at Oturan. "...and you will be mine forever like your other siren friends!"

Seer and Chatter swims toward Oturan. "Oturan, no!" shouted Seer. Yamu grabs Seer as Spopovich grabs Chatter to shut them up. "Have we gotten a deal?" Blythride asked. "I won't be with my family if I become a Saiyan, right?" asked Oturan. "That's right, you'll have the Saiyan Prince…" Blythride chuckled. "Tough choices, tough life!" He snapped his fingers. "Oh, right, since I do a favor from you, you will do a favor from me." "A favor from you?" asked Oturan.

"What else? I'm only asking you for your special talent! A token from you!" Blythride said. He muttered to himself, and turn at Oturan. "Now let's see…you're really fearless for a kid, maybe what I want from you is your bravery." "My bravery?" asked Oturan.

"Yes, child, you have the courage of your mother. That means you'll be afraid of blood and death, even if the Saiyans startled you!" "If I'm afraid, then how can I-" asked Oturan. "Don't worry, you still have your beautiful skin and your face, and your body!" Blythride interrupted. He turns away from Oturan as he raised both of his hands. "You'll have your brains to remember your fear!"

Blythride opened one of his drawers full of potions, as he grabs most of the ingredients. He spoke casually, "Male Saiyans up there don't like the females to fight and kill men these days. For you, it's better to stay alive. Females these days can't stand staying home doing all the cooking, perhaps you can cook. They can be such a son of a sea biscuit, you know, but you're not!" He grabs all potions at once and threw every one of the potions to his tub.

Blythride sneered, "There's one more favor for you…" He summons the contract with a lanky bone that looks like a pencil with more bones. "Just to be fair, you'll had to sign your name on the top of the dotted line, and voila! Your wish will come true!" Oturan reads most of the contract, and then looks away from the contrast and sign her name. Blythride chuckled as he grabs the contract that Oturan sign to make it vanished into his hand. The squid exorcist swims toward the tub, chanting out, "I cast a siren to become a Saiyan, Master Ursula, lent me the power of the sea! Let the child's wish begin, give the courage to destruct, no, to combating my eel armies for me!"

Blythride smirked toward Oturan. "Now, child, I would like to see you conquered my eel armies." Fleet of eels appeared toward Oturan. The young siren took a deep breath. "Force Field!" yelled Oturan. She created a force field around the eel armies as she battle cry. "I like that rare gut of yours, child, keep up!" Blythride said, raising his voice. One of the eel swims behind Oturan as she screeched toward the ceiling, making all of the eels fled.

A purplish red magical smoke comes from Blythride's tub appeared ripping out Oturan's courage as her clenched fists are now opened as she raises her eyebrows due to fear. The young siren shudders in fear as she grabs her arms. Blythride starts cackling as he cast a spell toward Oturan to change her into a Saiyan. Oturan's tail transform into a human legs along with an Saiyan tail as he extra gills on her lower arms vanished. She was nude in her lower part of her body, but still have her shell on each of her breast. She tried to swim with her new legs, but she couldn't.

Seer and Chatter free themselves from Yamu and Spopovich to rescue Oturan. "She needs air! We got to help here get to the surface!" shouted Seer. "Right!" Chatter replied. While Blythride was busy cackling, Seer grabs Oturan's left arm as Chatter grabs Oturan's other arm. "Oh!" exclaimed Oturan. Bubbles came out of Oturan's mouth due to her changes. "Don't talk now! You're no longer a siren!" Chatter said.

 **Outside Chamber of Death**

Seer and Chatter escaped out of Blythride's chamber while grabbing Oturan.

 **Surface**

Oturan gasped for air. Seer and Chatter brings Oturan to the shores.


	8. We Meet Again

**Chapter 8: We Meet Again**

Outside King Vegeta's castle near the shores, Vegeta and Roots was taking a stroll. Roots was the same Saiyan who have been rescue by Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince was humming gruffly out the same tune since Oturan saves him from drowning.

"That screeching, why in the world is it so hard to get that sound out of my head?" asked Vegeta. "What screeching, Prince Vegeta?" Roots asked. Vegeta turns at Roots. "I was just asking myself, Roots," said Vegeta. He stares at the ocean in the distance. "I look everywhere to find that siren, but where has she gone to?"

Further away from the rocks, Oturan reached the shores, lying on her back. New clothes magically appeared. She now wore a white and yellow strapless Saiyan chest armor, black wristbands, golden earrings, white boot with yellow tip, and black spandex pants. Seer and Chatter was sitting on the same rock in exhaustion. Oturan's head turns toward Seer and Chatter.

"Thank you, guys, if it wasn't for the both of you to follow me, I would have been scared and drown to death," Oturan said. "Don't thank me, all the effort gives me fatigue!" huffed Seer. Oturan stares directly toward her new legs and her new tail as she removed her boots to look at her bare feet. "So this is my two tails with another one from by back?" Oturan asked. She wiggled the both of her legs and her Saiyan tail to move it. "Huh? Why am I wearing Saiyan clothes?"

In the air, Lock was flying, until he saw Oturan coming back to the surface. "Oturan? She's back again!" He soar down on the shores toward Oturan. "Well look who's back! Look at you!" laughed Lock. "Did you bring more of that flowing root from another sunken ship?" "No," Oturan said. "Oh, you been using it to style your spiky hair?" asked Lock, in a cheerful voice. "Well, it's better for you to ask more," Oturan said. "New clothes?" asked Lock. "Keep asking, Lock, you're getting closer," Oturan said.

"Hmm, that armor sure had no scratches somewhat, I bet I'll test it up and see if, my talon can scratch through…" said Lock. Seer appeared toward Lock, shouting in short-tempered, "Legs! She got Saiyan legs, you barnacle head! She traded her bravery to that exorcist for super, strength, Saiyan legs!" "Huh, that's what I thought," exclaimed Lock. Oturan tried standing up slowly as her legs wiggled. "Oturan is been a Saiyan since then, and she'll make the Saiyan Prince fall into her, and then the Saiyan Prince will make her stay," Chatter said.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Oturan. Oturan was falling klutzy into the shallow water and trying to stand up. "And yet, Oturan have three days," Seer said. "Just look at her with her new Saiyan legs." His fins are on his face. "Oh, my nerves… This is a catastrophe. What would her mother be thinking?" He stares at Oturan. "I can't take it anymore! Your mother could use me as a prey! I'll just go back and tell your mother about you as I sacrifice myself!"

Oturan grabs Seer. "Seer, you're not going to tell my mother, are you?" asked Oturan, lowering her eyebrows in depression. "So you're just going to refuse me to go back home and tell your mother of what happened to you?" Seer asked. "Maybe there's time to go back to that exorcist and restore your bravery and go right home with your normal, siren self, and be…" "Seer, please," said Oturan, in depression. "...just be miserable for the rest of your life," Seer sighed. Oturan was even more sadder staring at Seer. "All right, I'll help you get the prince. So soft I've become…"

Oturan starts grinning. "Oh, Seer, I knew you changed your mind!" said Oturan. Lock stand on one of Oturan's knees. "Oturan, before you go find the prince, you will try to act like Saiyan, now let me teach you," Lock said.

 **Meanwhile…**

Vegeta was sparring with Roots. Roots blew seven punches toward Vegeta as the Saiyan Prince evaded all punches from Roots. "Say, Prince Vegeta, are you ever going to see that siren again?" asked Roots. "I don't know, I had this feeling that the young siren would meet me again," Vegeta said. "Haha! Impossible! You're in love with her, are you?" asked Roots, laughing. "Shut up, Roots, she's too young for me!" Vegeta barked.

Somewhere outside around the castle, Oturan was wandering around while she was walking on her feet. Her Saiyan tail was dangling down. Seer and Chatter are still hiding from the rocks near the shores while Lock was flying in midair.

Back where Vegeta and Roots are, Roots sense an unknown energy. "I think I'm sensing someone with that high power level," said Roots. "There's no one except me and my father with that much power level, not even Frieza!" Vegeta growled. "No, Vegeta, I'm actually serious this time!" said Roots. Vegeta stares at the same direction as Root, but he sees no one. "Why don't you see that unknown Saiyan with that high power level for yourself?" Vegeta commanded. "Yes, my prince!" Roots said, in a serious voice. Roots hovered in the air to search the unknown energy.

Oturan was sitting down on the rocks near the castle. Behind Oturan was Seer with his floating bowl. "Someone's coming!" exclaimed Seer. "Seer!" Oturan exclaimed. The oracle fish shrinks himself and hid inside Oturan's chest armor. Seer's shrinking form lasted half an hour.

Roots appeared to find what he was looking for, that unknown energy that belongs to Oturan. The new Saiyan, or Oturan, yelped in surprised. Roots, chuckled, "Well, hello, there, you have the same scent as that siren Prince Vegeta mentioned. You really look hot wearing your Saiyan armor that way." He shouted angrily, causing Oturan to yelp. "Prove it! Just prove it you saved Prince Vegeta!"

"Enough, Roots!" a gruffly voice spokes. Vegeta appeared in front of Oturan and Roots as the two stares at the Saiyan Prince. Oturan gasps in surprise. Vegeta stares back at Oturan while putting his hand on each of his hip. "So, it's her with the hair, who saved my life." "What? It's her you're talking about this whole time?" asked Roots, raising his voice.

Oturan stand toward Vegeta, and quickly hugged him. "What the…?" Vegeta exclaimed. "Ooh...this is awkward…" exclaimed Roots. Vegeta glared at Roots, clenching his opened hand toward Roots. "Don't make me kill you in front of the girl," Vegeta said. "See you, Vegeta!" said Roots. He hovered inside the castle.

Oturan let go of Vegeta. "What was that all about?" asked Oturan. "That's Roots, he was another friend of mine who goes out of trouble," Vegeta chuckled. "You look really familiar, have I seen you before?" "Yeah," said Oturan. "Ha! I knew it! You're what I'm looking for!" Vegeta laughed. "I'm Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, and what about you?" "M...My name is Oturan," said Oturan.

"Ha! Saiyans don't stutter or even be afraid!" Vegeta said. "I'm sorry, I was born that way," said Oturan. "Whenever someone startle me while I was wandering around, I can be easily scared." "Just to be easy on you, why don't you stay at my place here at the castle for a few days?" Vegeta asked. "I would like that! You could show me around when we get there!" said Oturan, in a cheerful voice. "Feh, no one in my castle except my father have that kind of enthusiasm, anyways, the entrance is that way," Vegeta said. Vegeta takes Oturan to the castle.

 **Castle Bathroom**

Oturan was taking a bath with bubbles. She blew some bubbles. "Hehe, this is fun!" laughed Oturan. The Saiyan Queen named Rosicheena appeared to pour water on Oturan's hair. She wore purple dress under her Saiyan armor. Occasionally, she wore jewelry on her forehead, neck, ears, and waist. She is currently not wearing her jewelry and her Saiyan gloves, yet her sleeves was pulled up while she helps Oturan taking a bath. Most queens don't actually do chores, clean up the place, etc., but Queen Rosicheena is one of the queen who takes care of the chores. "My, my, you really have a rough time after all the shipwrecked the other day," Queen Rosicheena sighed. The Saiyan Queen starts smirking. "Don't you worry, we'll pampered you until you're better."

 ***Forgive me, readers, for using Rosicheena, who appeared OOC, I really regret it from the first chapter. Rosicheena came from the website DeviantArt. I sure hope I might get her characteristics and details right!**

The queen grabs Oturan's Saiyan clothes, and called out, "Kerna, could you bring this clothes to the laundry tub?" The female Saiyan named Kerna appeared. "Yes, my queen," said Kerna. The female Saiyan grabs Oturan's clothes from the Saiyan Queen as went into the closet from the bathroom, and find the same Saiyan clothes Oturan was wearing. "Well, good thing I have another pair of clothes like the one you wore," Queen Rosicheena said. "I really had to admit it, this must be really nice to treat a young beautiful girl like you." "Really?" asked Oturan. "Ohohoho, you're the first one that I want to spoiled you!" Rosicheena laughed.

 **Laundry Room**

Oturan's Saiyan clothes are in the laundry tub with Seer in miniature form. One of the female Saiyans spokes, "So I heard about the short haired girl with the spiky hair," said Kerna. Another female Saiyan, Fasha, grabs Oturan's clothes from Kerna as Seer has been dunked by soap and water. "Since when did Cauli got the right message? I mean, this girl the Saiyan Prince brings in, had her hair perfectly spiked up like him!" Fasha said. Seer appeared in his normal size with his floating bowl, shouting out, "Ladies, please!" And then Seer got dunked in again. "No Saiyan princess had her hair like that," spokes Fasha. Most of the laundry was pinned with two clips, hanging on the long rope.

Seer with his floating bowl flies into the kitchen, with dead fish such as Seer's species, crustaceans, etc. being cooked. Seer gasped and then fainted in anime style, falling inside his floating bowl.


	9. The First Day

**Chapter 3 has been revised only a few tiny sentences. -SSGSS Aym**

 **Chapter 9: The First Day**

 **Dining Room**

The dining room was fancy and massive. King Vegeta was sitting in the middle chair behind the table. Vegeta sat in the left of the Saiyan King. "Vegeta, be reasonable," King Vegeta said. "Young ladies don't swim around to rescue our territory in the middle of the ocean, and then vanished elsewhere." "Father, she was actually real, I'm serious!" said Vegeta. "After I look after her, I will make her as tough as me!"

Queen Rosicheena and Oturan appeared. The Saiyan Queen wore her jewelry on her forehead, her necklace, her earrings, and her waist. "Now, now, sweetie, don't be shy," Queen Rosicheena laughed. Oturan appeared in her same Saiyan clothes she wore near the surface. The only part of her hair was styled was her yellow bangs, which was on the right side of her face. "Hi, my king," greeted Oturan, curtsying.

King Vegeta and his son stares at Oturan. "Oh, you must be the girl Vegeta brings in!" King Vegeta said, raising his voice. "Don't you look so stunning with your pale face? You don't have to be timid in front of me." King Vegeta turns at Vegeta. "Isn't she beautiful, my son?" "Yes, you look beautiful," said Vegeta. King Vegeta stands up to lead Oturan her seat. "Come, I'll help you sit down," King Vegeta said. He pulled the seat for Oturan to sit down. "This seat feels nice," said Oturan. "Only one of the finest chairs in the world," King Vegeta said. He turns at Vegeta again. "Not only we have such a dinner guest, but you bring me that young lady such docile."

Oturan sees a fork, and then combing her side hair. Vegeta, King Vegeta, and Queen Rosicheena's eyes widened, feeling dumbfound. Their eyes also blinked toward Oturan as she stares awkwardly at the three royal members of the family, and then stares down. "Oops," exclaimed Oturan, blushing in embarrassment.

King Vegeta brings out his pipe and starts blowing it, causing smoke to come out at the other end of the pipe. "Well, young lady, no need to be embarrassed, I know this is your first time here at the dinner," King Vegeta sighed. "Is that a dustmaker?" asked Oturan, in curiosity. King Vegeta guffaws, "I know pipes are made for making dust, but look at you! You have such sense of humor!" Oturan stares down again, embarrassed again. "Oh, pipes," said Oturan. "Do you want to try to blow it? Here," King Vegeta asked, giving the pipe to Oturan. "It's rather fine…" Oturan contently blows out smoke toward King Vegeta's face as he feel dumbfound again. "Who's next to laugh?" He asked gruffly. "Oh, my goodness!" exclaimed Queen Rosicheena.

Vegeta starts laughing at his father, and then cleared his throat. "Sorry, father, that was hilarious," Vegeta said. "Well, wipe off the anger of you, Vegeta, I never seen you smiled weeks ago," said Queen Rosicheena. King Vegeta wipe the black dust out of his face. "Very funny," King Vegeta sighed. He turns at Queen Rosicheena. "Rosicheena, dear, what's for dinner?" "You're going to love it, we're having Oracle stuffed fillet and lobsters, Nappa's specialty!" said Queen Rosicheena.

 **Kitchen**

Nappa was finish cooking his food as Seer watches Nappa. "Oh, how I love cooking seafood and slicing vegetables," Nappa laughed. He was cooking some of the seafood and starts singing out, " _Stuffed fillet, stuffed fillet, how I love stuffed fillet!"_ Nappa was scatting. " _You first slice their face off, and then crack their bones out! My rival and I face off, while the girls freak out!"_ Nappa hummed unto he founded Seer.

Nappa spokes in a cruel way, "Oh, hello there, little fella, care to be eaten alive?" Seer spits out his stingful saliva toward Nappa in the face. Nappa screams in pain. Seer touch the side of his head to use his mind to levitate some of the cookware to attack Nappa. "Why, you little!" He chase after Seer and grabs the oracle fish, and missed. Nappa burned his hand from the pot as he screams in pain. Another pan hit Nappa in heavy gravity causing him to grab his painful foot as he hopped on one foot. Seer hurried to the window, but it was closed shut from Nappa. Seer yelped and ran inside one of the shelves full of spices. "Say your mercy!" Nappa screams, rushing toward Seer.

 **Dining Room**

A huge crash was heard from the kitchen, causing everyone in the dining room startled. "Rosicheena, go see what's going on at the kitchen, it's distracting ourselves," said King Vegeta. "Leave it to me, darling," Queen Rosicheena said. She rushed to the kitchen.

 **Kitchen**

The kitchen was full of mess. Nappa was injured from crashing into the wall. "You mystical wretch! Come here and fight me!" shouted Nappa. "Nappa, quit messing around and finish up the food!" Queen Rosicheena shouted. "But, my queen," stammered Nappa. "Now!" Queen Rosicheena said, in a lower tone. "I...uh, okay," stuttered Nappa. "The food is served and ready, my queen." Queen Rosicheena grabs all four plates and place it on the cart as she scoffed.

 **Dining Room**

The Saiyan Queen place each plate on the side of the table. "I was just thinking, Vegeta, perhaps Oturan might sightseeing the rest of the kingdom, as in the tour?" King Vegeta asked. "What? Where are we? I was just thinking," stuttered Vegeta. "Vegeta, you been training alone with Roots, why go outside and explore outside the castle tomorrow?" King Vegeta asked. He opened his plate with Seer inside.

"Take it easy, father," said Vegeta. Oturan lifted her plate for Seer to signal him to avoid being spotted. The Saiyan Prince continued spoking, "It's great for the kid to see the rest of the kingdom for a good cause." Vegeta turns at Oturan. "We'll look around the rest of the village by tomorrow, how's that sound?" "Would I?" Oturan asked, in a cheerful voice. She turns at her plate with Seer under the plate.

"Such enthusiastic young lady," said King Vegeta. The Saiyan King opened his plate, revealing no fish. "Let's start eating before this fish jumps off of my plate." He grabs a knife and fork, but sees his plate empty, as his eyes widened.

 **Outside the Castle**

Later in the evening, Vegeta and Roots was sparring each other. "Take this!" Vegeta shouted. Roots evaded Vegeta's punch. Oturan watches Vegeta and Roots from the balcony. Vegeta stares at Oturan from above as Roots punches the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta grabs Roots without even turning. "That's sparring," Vegeta said. "I knew you would enjoy the fight." "Well, I seen enough," chuckled Oturan. "Good night." Oturan went inside the castle.

 **Bedroom**

The bedroom was large with a comfy bed with veils over the mattress. Seer was flying next the the curtain. He follows Oturan, in embarrassment. "I've been suffering all the humiliations at the deadly room where a butcher cooks up all the fishes in the sea than being so humiliated in the concert under the sea! You be thankful for me for being less trustworthy!" Seer sighed deeply. "Well, you've been through worse, why do you go back?" asked Oturan. "I'm not going back until you go back!" Seer shouted.

Seer quickly calmed himself down. "Now that the first day has gone afterwards, I have a plan for you to get the Prince to know you. You will tell him what his other interests are other than training with another Saiyan. You'll say…" Seer mimics Oturan's voice as his eyelashes appeared, "...'Have you thought about sightseeing?'..." Seer spokes in a normal voice, "...and that Prince will respond…" He spokes in his best Vegeta's voice, "...'Oh, the ocean was really interesting, especially that dolphin leaping out of the water'..."

"You're really nonsense, Seer," laughed Oturan. She starts yawning. "But, I better hit the sand right now, it's been really exhausting today." "Look, Oturan, whenever that Prince takes you outside the castle where the place full of curiosities are, I have clothes for you since you are not only a Saiyan, but you're still a Seraenian," Seer said. Oturan leaped into the bed, grabs a blanket, and then rest. Oturan snores softly.

Seer sighed, "Oh, Oturan, I hope someday, you will not act like every Saiyan warriors in the entire land." Seer starts yawning and then sleeps in his bowl.

 **Saltdream Castle Throne Room**

The seahorse went inside the throne room to visit Queen Serene. The siren queen was sitting down on her throne. "Lucid, do you have any sign of Oturan or Seer?" asked Queen Serene, in serious voice. "No, my queen, I looked everywhere," Lucid said. "Keep looking for Seer and my daughter, they might left trails behind," said Queen Serene. "Keep everyone in this entire kingdom from falling asleep until they found my daughter." "Yes, my queen, on it," Lucid said. He left the throne room. Queen Serene puts her hands on her face as she sighed, "Good gracious, what in the world have I done?"

 **A/N:**

 **Nappa survived Vegeta's energy blast in this story. Although he is Vegeta's commander, his hobby is also cooking. He's pretty much OOC. The reactions from King Vegeta, Queen Rosicheena, and Vegeta himself was hilarious. How do you like this story? Come chat at PM or review. Also favorite and follow the story while you're at it! SSGSS Aym out!**


	10. The Second Day

**Chapter 10: The Second Day**

It was the second day for Oturan as a Saiyan. Fasha appeared coming to the bedroom to wake Oturan up. "Rise and shine, Oturan, wake up!" said Fasha. Oturan yawns while she woke up and rubbed her eyelids. "Morning, uh, Fasha," Oturan yawned. "Did you get a good rest last night?" asked Fasha. "Why, yes, I had a good night sleep," Oturan replied. "Whenever you're ready to get up, Queen Rosicheena will give you a morning bath," said Fasha. "Somehow a creature riding on a bowl with a staff gives me some new clothes for you. Be thankful for what you have!" Fasha left the bedroom.

Oturan removed the sheets. Oturan stares down at her Saiyan warrior clothes. "Whew," exclaimed Oturan. She looks around the entire bedroom. "Seer?" Seer was nowhere to be found, but the only thing she found is a yellow and black clothes with some sort of inverted color fingerless gloves, purple sash as belt, yellow stud earrings, white leg warmer, V-string as undergarment, and black slip-on shoes. She went straight to the bathroom.

 **Later...**

Oturan was only in her towel that covered her bare breasts and her lady part. Her new clothes was still lying next to the mirror. She grabs the V-string on her hands. "I guess I'll wear this underwear first under my clothes." She removed her towel and then puts on her V-string where it shows her butt cheeks, then her clothes that was strapless on top with deep cleavage, square-shaped hole on her belly that was connected with the baggy part of the pants. She also puts on her yellow stud earrings, purple sash, black fingerless gloves with two yellow linings, white leg warmer, and black slip-on shoes.

Oturan rushed into the royal hallway to search Vegeta. While Oturan was running, she bumped into Vegeta and yelped in startle. "Oturan!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Sorry, Vegeta, I should have watch where I'm going," said Oturan. Vegeta stares at Oturan. "Hmm? What happened to your outfit? We were going to spar together," Vegeta exclaimed. "Well, I was thinking of styling myself, and that Saiyan outfit feels skin tight, I really need some clothes that is really comfortable and revealing like this," said Oturan.

Vegeta paused, feeling dumbfound that Oturan never spare anyone as a Saiyan and blushes. "The thing is, I really admit it, you look actually magnificent," Vegeta said, chuckling nervously. "Whatever makes you comfortable, I'm fine with it." "And what about sparing? I just barely came into your castle!" said Oturan. "We'll spar together and hunt some tribe of wolves in the lagoon," Vegeta said. Oturan turns confused. "What the heck is tribe of wolves? Sounds like an unpleasant creature," asked Oturan. "Oh? You never heard of a wolf?" Vegeta sighed. "I'll show you some of the tribe of wolves whenever we go to the lagoon at early evening. Let's go out for now." Vegeta and Oturan went out of the castle, riding on a hover seat.

 **Village**

There were Saiyan merchandisers sells bread, products, meat, dairy, etc. Saiyan kids was playing hopscotch. Other Saiyans are frolicking and running. Several stares at Oturan with her new clothes. Oturan's eyes widened in wonders. "Look at all the Saiyans! They seem to be exciting!" exclaimed Oturan, in cheerful voice. "Like my father was saying, we should go walk around the entire village," Vegeta said, smirking.

Oturan stares around. She sees two Saiyans couples dancing together inside the gazebo. Oturan grabs Vegeta's wrist. "Hey, let's go over there! Those two couples looks like they are having a good time dancing together!" said Oturan, pointing at the gazebo. Vegeta paused. "I can't argue with that," Vegeta chuckled, shrugging his shoulders, spreading his arms.

 **Gazebo**

Vegeta stands at the left side as Oturan stands at the right side. The two Saiyans grabs each other, but not in a romantic way, and starts dancing. "You dance really good," said Oturan. "You're quite a natural, too," Vegeta said. "I never danced in public, but at my mother and father." He grabs Oturan by her hips and lifted her up and turn another way as she exclaimed in surprise, yet in excitement. "I'm flying!" laughed Oturan. "Yes, you are, with my help," Vegeta said. Two of the female Saiyans giggled at Vegeta as the Saiyan Prince blushed.

Seer was watching Oturan and the Saiyan Prince from the water. Chatter was swimming in the river of the town, leaping as high as he can toward Seer. "Hey, Seer, did the Prince fall into Oturan yet?" asked Chatter. "Not yet," Seer said. Chatter groaned in grief.

 **Village**

After dancing in the gazebo, Oturan and Vegeta continued their way to the other half of the village. Strange domestic creatures was squawking. "While we look around the village, let's do an errand for my mother," said Vegeta. "What errand?" Oturan asked. "Like buying food for the next dinner," said Vegeta. "We use gold for money to exchange it for what you brought." "Sounds like an errand I could do," Oturan said. Vegeta pulls out a list from his chest armor, and gives it to Oturan. "Here's the list we will be buying today," said Vegeta.

Meanwhile in the sky, Lock watches Oturan from below. He suddenly saw Chatter, still standing somewhere in the river of the town. "Oh, Chatter! Is there any trustworthy to that prince?" Lock asked. "Nope, not yet," said Chatter, sighing. "They better, any sooner now!" Lock said, in serious voice.

After shopping at the village, Oturan carries all the bags from the merchandisers as Vegeta controls the hover seat with his opened hands. "I'm glad the fun is over after strolling around the village," sighed Vegeta. Oturan thought of something that can helps her fear to go away. Vegeta turns at Oturan, "Are you okay? You look concerned." Oturan turns at Vegeta, trying to be fearless. "Well, the fun is still not over yet!" Oturan chuckled, stuttering. "I, uh...maybe I should take a ride back to the castle?" "Help yourself," said Vegeta, grabbing all bags from Oturan.

"Hmm, how do drive this again?" Oturan asked. Oturan figures herself out to control the hover seat. As the hover seat moves stiffly, Oturan screams in surprise as Vegeta flinched. After one try, she really gets the hang of it. Oturan drives near a gap, and then then make the hover seats jumps over the gaps that was 15 feet wide! Oturan's eyebrows was partly in fear, yet in anger. Vegeta's eyes widened.

And, then, Oturan made it at the other side of the gap, and then yelped out after making a hard land. "What the…?" exclaimed Vegeta. "I did it, I actually did it!" Oturan laughed. "So, which way is back?" "You'll figure yourself on your own," said Vegeta. "Vegeta!" Oturan said, in a worried voice. "I'm just joking around, kid!" laughed Vegeta, putting his hands on the back of his hand to relax.

He mentioned one thing. "Tonight it's going to be a full moon, so I'll cut off your tail when it's about to be an early evening." "Why's that?" Oturan asked. "After you form yourself as a Great Ape, or Oozaru, first thing you would be doing is breaking everything in your way, and go, 'RAAAAWR!'" As Vegeta mimicked the sound of a Great Ape, Oturan and the Saiyan Prince stares laughing.

 **Lagoon**

Later, Oturan and Vegeta was taking a hike in the lagoon. Oturan's tail has been cut off moments before entering the lagoon. It was also foggy and cloudy with rivers in between. Chatter and Lock was hiding in the cattail bed. "Move your feathers, I can't see a thing," Chatter said. "One more day left, and still no bonds connected between Oturan and the Prince," said Lock. "This place is so foggy, perhaps I can defog the whole area." "Can you do that?" Chatter asked.

"I'm a seagull for a reason," said Lock. He soars, and then spread his arms to defog the mist in the air. The lagoon was cleared up around Lock, but he still didn't see Oturan and Vegeta. "Lock, did you find Oturan? Chatter asked. "No sign of Oturan, I better clear up the entire place until I found her," said Lock.

Oturan puts her hands on her arms in fear. "This place is spooky, where are the wolves?" Oturan asked, shuddering. "Just a further left," said Vegeta. "Stay with me, so you won't be lost in this foggy conditions." The Saiyan Prince starts running along with Oturan. Her legs suddenly got caught by a tall grass, and grabbed her baggy part of her pants, and then catch up. "Vegeta, wait for me!" Oturan shouted. She tripped over a rock as she screams. She landed on her stomach. Oturan pushed herself up with her arms and then kneel onto her knees. As the fog faded, Oturan was kneeling near a river. Suddenly, there were tribes of wolves appeared in front of Oturan.

"Wolves! Tribe of wolves!" she exclaimed, grabbing a large tree trunk from the ground. "If only Vegeta is here...those wolves look really scary, I must let them flee!" The wolves are snarling as they stand toward Oturan as she exclaimed. Further the tribes of wolves come closer to Oturan, she starts whimpering, defending herself with the tree trunk she was holding. One of the wolves jumps on Oturan as she dropped the tree trunk and screams.

Vegeta heard Oturan's screaming from a distance as he turns back. No one was behind Vegeta. "Oturan?" Vegeta exclaimed. He closed his eyes to feel Oturan's energy. "Vegeta, help me...!" screamed Oturan, echoing in the distance. The Prince opened his eyes again and follows Oturan's voice.

Oturan was lying on her back on the ground again, whimpering, as one of the wolves was on her chest. "Rrr…" the wolf snarled along with the other wolves. "Please don't hurt me, wolf, please don't hurt me, I'm just a innocent Saiyan," whimpered Oturan, raising her eyebrows in fear. The wolf on Oturan licked her in the face.

"What the…?" she exclaimed, raising her voice. "Maybe you're the one who is harmless of eating me. You're not all that bad for a strange creature." Oturan huffed in fear as she slowly touch the wolf that was on her upper body. But then, Vegeta appeared kicking the wolf in the head as it whimpers. Oturan's eyes widened in surprised. Most of the wolves fled away from the Saiyan Prince.

Seer, Chatter, and Lock hid in a nearby cattail bed where they can easily see Oturan and Vegeta. "There's the part that Prince saved a princess," said Seer. "He's falling into Oturan, that's for sure," Chatter said. "You really grown up as a survivor," said Lock. "This moment better not be interrupted any time now," Seer said. Chatter and Lock nodded in agreement.

"Don't you touch her again, you unpleasant living runt!" shouted Vegeta, at the tribe of wolves. He turns at Oturan, speaking in his normal, gruffly voice. "Are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?" "That was mean of you kicking that wolf!" Oturan said, in a calm voice. "He just licked me in the face for being afraid, that's all!" Vegeta glares at Oturan, and then tries to remain calm. Fireflies appeared glowing around the lagoon. "Anyways, that's one thing I'm concern of you," said Vegeta. "We should head back to the castle."

Oturan stares upward. "Not yet, I'm looking at something beautiful above," Oturan said. Vegeta stares upward, where the fireflies are glowing in yellowish green. "I always love creatures that glows in the dark," said Vegeta. "Those are fireflies." One firefly soar toward Oturan as she caught it with her index finger. "It's more beautiful up close," Oturan said.

"You better stay close to me whether it's foggy and it's hard to see further," said Vegeta. He was about to hugged Oturan, but Yamu and Spopovich appeared out of the water behind Oturan and Vegeta to pull both of their legs on water. The firefly on Oturan's hand flew away quickly along with the rest of the fireflies. Oturan and Vegeta exclaimed in their fall. Yamu and Spopovich hid where Vegeta cannot find them as they laughed evilly in victory, giving them high five. Vegeta helped Oturan up.

 **A/N:**

 **Heartwarming chapter. Just to make sure you're in the same page, Oturan is still in her fearful stage while she went to the village with the Saiyan Prince in her Saiyan body. The only thing that scares her is strange creatures, falling, fear of heights, sudden death and appearance, and hard landing. Obviously it's really wrong for Oturan to walk around with her new clothes. In fact, that's her original outfit. The setting where Vegeta and Oturan went to the woods with wolves are the original setting of Hans Christian Andersen's Little Mermaid.**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite. No flames allowed.**


	11. The Third Day

**Chapter 11: The Third Day**

 **Chamber of Death**

Blythride was looking at the Sphere of Knowledge, still watching Oturan from the telegram. "That was one such heck of a close one!" Blythride sighed, in relief. He chuckled to himself, "Tomorrow is all that's left of her for the Prince to trust her fully before the next sunset." The squid exorcist grabs some of his potions to put inside the tub.

"Perhaps it's time for me, the squid exorcist, to change myself into another form, so the prince will fell for me instead of her! The Prince probably know another secret of his race, to become a Super Saiyan!" He puts all potions into the tub, uttering spells. After chanting spells, Blythride starts smirking, still raising his arms. "The daughter of Serene will be in the wrath of my garden, and for the Saiyan Prince, he'll be wringing himself like a tribe of garden!" He laughed evilly and transform himself as a young female Saiyan with Oturan's bravery as his voice changed in his other form.

 **Outside the Castle**

It was below warm and it was midnight. Vegeta was humming gruffly out about the same tune Oturan screeching to wake him up days ago. He was still in his Saiyan combat clothes, adding a cape. Vegeta sighed. King Vegeta appeared behind Vegeta. "My son, what's really better than what you're dreaming of girls will be the blood and flesh of a Saiyan that cares more about and look after you," said King Vegeta. The Saiyan King head back to the castle. Vegeta sees Oturan in her night clothes from the balcony as she went inside. Vegeta sighed again, "If only I can find that girl with guts and bravery, she'll be here nearby…" A female harmonic screeching was heard from the shores. "That similar screeching!" The Saiyan Prince exclaimed.

It seems that a brown haired Saiyan woman named Ginra was standing on the shores, mocking a screeching noise of a siren. Her haired was styled like a bob, but spiky, yet her front part of her hair is longer. She was on her Saiyan armor with shoulder wings on both shoulders and a cape oven the armor. She wore white shirt underneath and black short spandex. Ginra wore a silver chain necklace that looks similar like Blythride.

Ginra was Vegeta's younger friend who never came back after Frieza took the young Saiyan Prince after his father died. King Vegeta comes back to life thanks to Queen Rosicheena, who faked her death. Vegeta stares at Ginra as she stares back at Vegeta to captivate the Saiyan Prince. "Long time no see, Vegeta," said Ginra, in the same tone as Blythride. Vegeta's dark eye pupils turns white.

 **The next morning...**

Lock flew inside the castle where Oturan sleeps. He stand on Oturan's stomach. "Oturan, wake up! I heard a good news about you!" Lock said, in a cheerful voice. "What's the good news?" yawned Oturan, stretching her arms. "I heard about congregation of Saiyan since I was part of the fellowship temple!" Lock said. "Congratulations, kid! You will be part of the Saiyan race! Your Prince friend will be the sponsor!"

"Really?" asked Oturan. "With your harmonic screeching tune, you and the prince will make a good allies!" Lock said. Oturan went out of her bed with her Saiyan outfit on. "Well, thank you, Lock, I better get ready," said Oturan, brushing her spiky hair, styling the same bang on her forehead. She ran out of her room. She hurried downstairs, and found Vegeta and the Saiyan King with Ginra next to the Saiyan Prince.

Oturan exclaimed, hiding behind the pillar. "Well, Vegeta, seems that I was mistaken…" King Vegeta said. "...that young woman next to you is quite your sign. She's beautiful in your eyesight." King Vegeta turns at Ginra. "Congratulations, Miss Ginra." Ginra grins at King Vegeta. "Ginra would like to have a congregation as soon as possible," said Vegeta, still under's Blythride's spell in Ginra's body. His eyes was still white.

"So you'll be her sponsor?" King Vegeta asked. "Yes, I will be Ginra's sponsor," said Vegeta. "Indeed, Vegeta, but what about your-" King Vegeta said. "Everything will be ready at early evening, the congregation will be departed at sunset," said Vegeta. Oturan raised her eyebrows as her hands was on her arms. "Very well, Vegeta, if your desire committed today," King Vegeta said.

Oturan starts quavering. She ran away as she starts weeping softly as she covered her eyes with her hands. Ginra stares at Oturan running away until she was nowhere in Ginra's eyesight. She looks down as she smirked and chuckles in Blythride's voice.

 **Pier**

The ship departed in the distance. Passengers starts laughing and chatting on the ship. Oturan in her same outfit she wore yesterday was looking at the ship departing in the distance. Oturan slowly sat down on the edge of the pier in depression and starts weeping bitterly. Her tear from her eye dropped on water. Chatter who was also in tears and Seer was disappointed toward Oturan.

 **Midair**

Lock was humming out a tune, until he heard Ginra laughing inside one room from the ship. "I made a really good Saiyan with courage and beauty for that Saiyan Prince," laughed Ginra. "This really works out with my new form!" She spokes in a dark tone, standing toward the mirror, showing Blythride in her reflection. "Soon that young siren and the whole ocean will be all mine!" She starts laughing.

Lock exclaimed, "Oh, no, it's that exorcist! I better warn Oturan and the others!" Lock quickly fly to search for Oturan. "Oturan!"

 **Pier**

Oturan sat down in depression, holding her legs. Lock appeared. "Oh, Oturan, thank goodness! The squid exorcist…" the charmlock stammered. "What about the squid exorcist?" asked Oturan. "I was flying until I saw a female Saiyan with the same bravery as yours!" Lock explained. "She was wearing some sort of a dustmaker, until she stand toward the mirror, I found out that female Saiyan's reflection was that squid exorcist!" Lock grab Seer's floating bowl. "Did you hear what's happening?" Lock starts shaking Seer's floating bowl. "The Prince is having congregation with that squid exorcist in disguise!"

Seer starts getting dizzy. "Are you sure that female Saiyan was the squid exorcist?" groaned Seer. "Have I've been wrong? This is really necessary, we had to stop the congregation on the ship!" Lock shouted. "Now what are we going to do?" asked Chatter.

Oturan closes her eyes, thinking about what Blythride said about days ago before Oturan become a Saiyan. " _I'll be making a potion that will turn you into a Saiyan for three days...before the third day of the sunset…"_ Blythride's voice echoed inside Oturan's mind. Oturan took a deep breath, and let it out as her eyebrows lowered. "I'm coming to save you for my life, Vegeta," said Oturan, in a serious voice. Oturan leaps into the water.

Seer cut the rope from three barrels with his mind as the three barrel splashed. "Oturan, grab the rope on the barrel," Seer said. "Chatter, get Oturan to that boat in the distance as fast as you can!" "Got it!" said Chatter, wrapping himself in ropes. "I'll go get the siren queen, she must find out what happened!" "What about me?" Lock asked.

"You bring in the news to us, you'll bring everyone in your flocking species with the other sea creatures in the woods! Find a way to stall the congregation after you gather everyone to follow you!" said Seer. As Seer swim underwater, Lock spokes to himself, "What was that suppose to mean?" He pauses, and thought of something. "I got it!" He flew in the air as he cawing to gather every sea creatures in the woods. Every sea creatures opened their eyes and heard Lock's alerted noise. "Gather, everyone! This is urgent! We got to save the Saiyan Prince!" All sea creatures in the lagoon follow Lock to the ship.


	12. The Table Has Turned!

**Chapter 12: The Table Has Turned!**

 **Ship**

It was the middle of the congregation ritual. Some of the Saiyan warriors attended the congregation. Vegeta and Ginra in white Saiyan clothes with shoulder wings, walked on the white carpet toward a proctor, or known as Saiyan priest. Roots glared at Ginra as she glared back at him. "Proctor Jala, I would like you to meet this woman, who will be received her first congregation," said Vegeta.

 **Below the ship...**

Chatter continued pulling the rope on the barrel with Oturan. "We're almost there, just a further away, Oturan," Chatter said.

 **Ship**

The proctor chanted in foreign language toward Ginra as his head was down. "...your fear had vanished." "As I become more brave than ever, proctor," said Ginra. "You have become one of…" the proctor said. Suddenly, sea creatures appeared flying toward Ginra causing everyone else including the proctor in distraction. An elephant seal ram toward Ginra causing her to fall on her stomach. "What in the…?" screamed Ginra. She hammer throw the elephant seal as it squirts out water toward Ginra's face, causing her to be ticked, and seven fishes stick on Ginra with her face.

While the growling Ginra was distracted, flock of birds attacked Ginra as she screams in pain. "Hey! Why, you little…!" Lock grabs a silver chain necklace from Ginra, but she grabs it to prevent Lock pulling it. Roots appeared kicking Ginra in the back of her head as she groans in pain, causing the silver chain necklace to shatter easily on the wooden ground.

Purplish red aura of Oturan's bravery surrounded around the ship to find Oturan. Vegeta groaned as his eyes are back to normal, leaving no control. Oturan appeared climbing up the ship as her bravery returns inside her body. She starts screeching harmonically. "Oturan?" Vegeta exclaimed. "Vegeta, I came to save you," said Oturan, with guts. Vegeta stand toward Oturan to grab her shoulders. "You must be the one!" Vegeta said. "Vegeta, get away from her!" shouted Ginra, in Blythride's voice. She exclaimed and mention her voice was in a gruffly tone.

Vegeta grabs Oturan in the shoulders. "This whole time, it was really you," Vegeta said. "I can't explain the whole thing since I was a Saiyan," said Oturan. "Vegeta, no!" Ginra shouted, in Blythride's voice. The sun was already gone, as Oturan groans in pain moving down all the sudden.

"You're too late," the gruffly voice woman chuckled evilly. Oturan's legs becomes a single tail, causing her extra gills to grow. Her pants ripped along with her fingerless gloves, leg warmer, and shoes. "Hahahaha! There's nothing you can do to bond the Saiyan Prince now!" Ginra raises her arms, summoning a thunder as she formed herself as a male paranoid squid, revealing herself, or himself, as Blythride.

Every Saiyans exclaimed in unison as Blythride run with his feet, grabbing Oturan to ripped the rest of her clothes. Under Oturan's clothes was nothing, but her two shells was sticking on each of her breast. "This young woman is a siren!" Blythride stares at Vegeta. "Catch you later, Saiyan Prince." Blythride leap out of the ship while grabbing Oturan.

 **Underwater**

"So cruel of me, I'm not using you as the bait, I got someone to talk-" the squid exorcist chuckled. Queen Serene appeared with her trident along with Seer and Chatter. "Blythride, stop!" shouted Queen Serene. Blythride chuckled, "Hello, there, Queen Serene. What brings you here?" "What the devil do you think you're doing to my daughter? Let her go!" shouted Queen Serene. "I'm sorry, your daughter and I made a deal, and she belong to me now," Blythride said, smirking, and holding the same contract Oturan signed.

Yamu and Spopovich appeared grabbing and crossing Oturan's arm with their elbow. Their bubble helmet was still on their head with their electrical wristbands. Queen Serene glares at Oturan, pointing her trident toward her own youngest daughter. "Mother, I'm sorry! Forgive me, please! I didn't mean this to happen! Don't blast me with your trident!" said Oturan, in a worried voice. Instead of blasting Oturan into bubbles…Queen Serene destroyed the contract as Blythride defend himself with the contract.

Blythride starts chuckling evilly. "There's nothing you can do ripped the contract in pieces! It is unbreakable, even for you!" A tornado appeared surrounded around Oturan. "Even as a Saiyan woman in disguise, I bargain the child's bravery so she can become a Saiyan like the rest of the race in the surface of the sea. A mama's girl like your daughter is quite intruding for my request. For you, I have a favor, Queen Serene."

 **Surface**

Vegeta wore his usual Saiyan warrior outfit under his congregation clothes as he finished tightening his white Saiyan gloves and dived overboard. King Vegeta stares at Vegeta. "What are you doing, Vegeta?" asked King Vegeta. "Father, I might lose Oturan, or I'l never see her again!" Vegeta shouted, in a serious voice.

 **Underwater**

Oturan nearly shrink as she form half siren, half sea varmint as the tornado continued surrounding around the young siren. "Now, then, do we have a deal?" asked Blythride, smirking. He summon another contract without any signature with a lanky bone as a pencil. Queen Serene grabs the lanky bone, and then looked away, signing the contract. "It's been done for your daughter's sake," the squid exorcist said. Oturan grew back to normal size and her siren self. Blythride starts laughing evilly. The tornado appeared surround around Queen Serene. "Oh! Mother, no!" exclaimed Oturan. The siren queen as she shrinks into a sea varmint.

Seer appeared. "Your Highness, is that you?" Seer asked. "Mother?" stuttered Oturan, voice breaks. Blythride grabs the siren queen's crown and put it on his head, and grabs the trident on the ground. "I'm the king again," Blythride chuckled. "Darn it, this is my fault," said Oturan, in disappointment. Oturan glared at Blythride, and pushes him. "You, you cruel living being! That was my mother!" Blythride pushes Oturan back. "Oh, you wouldn't be hooting with me, child! Contract or anything involving contract-" Blythride said, smirking.

Blythride was hit with an energy ball in the arm as he screams quickly in pain. He looks around as his eyebrows lowered in anger. "Who threw me a dangerous energy?" Vegeta appeared, clenching his hand at Blythride. Blythride founded Vegeta underwater. "Come here, you midget!" Vegeta quickly swim to the surface. "Yamu, Spopovich, after that prince!" Yamu and Spopovich swims to the surface while Blythride to chase after Vegeta.

 **Surface**

Vegeta grabs a boulder on the surface, but someone, or somebody grabs Vegeta. It was none other than the two minions, Yamu and Spopovich. The two former Babidi's minions grabs Vegeta and dive underwater.

 **Underwater**

"Vegeta!" exclaimed Oturan. "Come on, Chatter, we got this!" Seer said. Seer and Chatter swim toward Yamu and Spopovich who was still holding Vegeta. Seer spit his stingful saliva toward Spopovich as he screams in pain. Chatter rammed at Yamu in the stomach with his head, and then slapped Yamu's face.

"Say good-bye to your prince!" Blythride said, aiming Vegeta with Queen Serene's trident. Oturan grabs Blythride's arm, making him missed Vegeta, as Blythride exclaimed. Instead, Blythride aimed toward Yamu and Spopovich on purpose. Yamu and Spopovich screams as they become plankton. "No, my precious minions! My poor minions!" whimpered the squid exorcist, grabbing the planktons.


	13. King Blythride vs Vegeta and Oturan

**The battle has begun! Anyways, the storyline is a lot different than the Little Mermaid with all the actions, and it's filled with strategies. Enjoy! -SSGSS Aym**

 **Chapter 13: King Blythride vs. Vegeta and Oturan**

Blythride glared at Vegeta as he growls. Vegeta quickly swam into the surface again with Oturan.

 **Surface**

"Vegeta, you had to get away from here," said Oturan. "No, I can't leave you behind again!" Vegeta shouted. "Hey, Saiyan Prince," said a person, in a casual tone. "Who's there?" Vegeta asked. The squid exorcist, as known as the new king of the ocean, appeared behind Vegeta and Oturan, standing on top of the boulder. "Hands off of my young siren," said Blythride, in a calm, anger tone. "I won't let you use Oturan as your puppet!" Vegeta shouted. Seer and Chatter sat on a rock, watching the squid exorcist and the Saiyan Prince preparing a battle.

Blythride stares at Vegeta, who was grabbing Oturan. "Well, then, I'll have your name written under my new trident," sneered Blythride. He blasted Vegeta with his trident as the Saiyan Prince deflected the energy blast with his clenched open hand. Blythride exclaimed, "Well, well, do you think you'll get away with this?" "Vegeta, watch out!" Oturan shouted.

As the roaring thunder appeared, the black clouds in the sky starts pouring heavily. The squid exorcist swings his trident like a staff, forming a circle, creating an multi energy ball. Vegeta starts hovering in the air as he evaded some of the energy ball. Seer and Chatter are taking cover. "Take cover!" screamed Seer. "Yikes!" Chatter exclaimed.

Some of the energy ball went close to Vegeta. Oturan appeared in front of Vegeta to guard him, and then release the sound of a harmonic screeching from her lips. Most of the the energy ball vanished. "Oturan!" exclaimed Vegeta. "Glad I could help protecting you," Oturan said, grinning, in a serious tone. Vegeta hovered down on a rock next to Oturan without getting close to the water. "Grab onto my back," said Vegeta.

Oturan leaped onto Vegeta's back, grabbing his neck around her arms. "This is flying, right?" Oturan asked. "I'll explain later," said Vegeta. "I, King Blythride, am the new ruler of the entire ocean! Nothing in the entire land can stop me!" Blythride shouted. Vegeta turns at Blythride with Oturan on the prince's back. "Then I'm the Prince of all Saiyans that never obey an arrogant king of all the oceans around the world like you!" shouted Vegeta. "Me? An arrogant king? The waves of wrath upon me will make you drown!" Blythride said, spokes in a serious voice as he starts smirking. A giant wave appeared over Vegeta and Oturan as they fell 30 feet above water as they exclaimed in unison.

 **Underwater**

Oturan and Vegeta splash landed underwater as Oturan helped Vegeta into the surface again, grunting in effort.

 **Surface**

Vegeta gasped for air. "Darn humanoid squid is ticking me off!" shouted Vegeta, gruffly. Oturan stares at the giant wave that Blythride created. "I have a plan," Oturan said. "What's your plan, kid?" asked Vegeta. "Distract King Blythride, I have a secret weapon to show him," Oturan said. "What was your secret weapon?" asked Vegeta. Oturan's purple nail polish on her fingernails glowed. "You'll see mostly my glowing claws when I show my fingers to that squid exorcist," Oturan said. "Now go distract Blythride! Make him chase after you!"

Vegeta hovered as he feels Blythride's energy close to him. Blythride appeared behind Vegeta, in a size of a leviathan. "What the…? But how?" exclaimed Vegeta. "If you plan for me to chase you, I'll keep following you every track you make!" Blythride said. "Go ahead, King Blythride, your speed can't do nothing to catch or scare me with your own size," said Vegeta, smirking.

Meanwhile, Oturan swims up into the giant wave like an upside down waterfall, courageously. As she jumps out of the high water, her nails glowed, and then scratch Blythride in the face. "Ah! My face!" Blythride screams. He glared at Oturan jumping down in the water, and then growled, "You'll pay for scarring my precious face!" Blythride strikes Oturan with his trident with a lightning bolt as the young siren grunts from falling.

Oturan barely evaded Blythride's lightning bolt, but she didn't get hurt. The young siren fell into the water. "Bow forth to the new king from the entire sea! The waves obey under my loyal order of the ocean!" The new king summons a harbor wave that was twice the size as it was. Oturan quickly went to the surface again hollering out, "Vegeta, look out!" Vegeta got hit by the harbor waves again as he exclaimed from his fall.

Blythride turns at Vegeta, in anger. "You really think you could get away with this, huh? How could you Saiyan Prince survive my wrath? Instead, you'll die as a fool who calls himself the Prince of all Saiyans!" Blythride swing his trident forming a circle again, created another amount of energy ball, but twice bigger than normal, shooting toward Vegeta again. Vegeta starts hovering. "Darn it!" shouted Vegeta, deflecting most of the energy balls, and threw it onto the water.

Blythride starts chuckling evilly, and then loudly. "Do you realize what your stupidity did to the ocean around you, Prince?" Vegeta stares down toward the ocean below, yet it was full of whirlpools. "You really help me rule the ocean, by creating whirlpools!" Vegeta exclaimed, "No! I'm not letting you use all the sea creatures as your slaves!" "And why should you not?" asked Blythride.

"I may hate to say this to you, King Blythride, we eat most of your friends, whether it's raw, or well-done!" Vegeta laughs, smirking. Blythride lowered his head, acting cocky. "If you have the desire to stop me, I'll give you all the spare ships lying in the bottom of the ocean, but, it wouldn't be easy for you to get on the ship to steer!" chuckled Blythride.

Vegeta hovered down toward the ship. "Vegeta!" Oturan yells. But suddenly, a squall appeared in the right side of the sunken ship, blowing the Saiyan Prince into the rocks in the water. Vegeta crash landed, and bleeding his right side of his widow peak. He starts growling, and then bellowing. His hair turns blond, his eyes turns greenish blue, and aura appeared around his whole body. That, indeed, was the power of the Super Saiyan. Vegeta never revealed his Super Saiyan form toward his father while he was searching for the Saiyan Prince. After two attempts, Vegeta finally landed on one of the sunken ship.

Oturan in the water slipped into the whirlpool and fell 20 feet into the bottom of the sea. Oturan grunted from hard landing, feeling the pain on her rear end of her tail. Oturan stares above, seeing only Blythride blasting her from the bottom of the sea. The squid exorcist chuckling evilly as Oturan exclaimed, evading every blast Blythride made.

"The more you flail, child, the more helpless you are! You precious Prince can't save you!" chuckled Blythride. "Hahaha! So much for allies between the Saiyans and the sirens! I bet you'll never see him ever again!" "Final Flash!" An energy blast appeared behind Blythride's stomach as he screams in pain. Below in front, Vegeta was the one who stabbed King Blythride in the heart with his energy blast.

Blood appeared dripping into Blythride's mouth and stomach, Blythride turns at Vegeta below, in paleness. "You fool...I'm the… the new king of the sea!" coughs Blythride. "I could have been king… for so much long… but, you… Saiyan Prince… you took it away from me… long live the new queen, or the new king… of the entire sea…" Blythride fell underwater, shrinking into his normal size, now dead.

Vegeta hovered into the water, to swim into the shore.

 **Underwater**

Somewhere inside Blythride's hideout, all sea varmints reverted back into sirens and sea creatures. Everyone was chatter in excitement, swimming out of the wicked place.

 **Somewhere in the sea...**

Queen Serene's trident and her crown landed close to the sea varmint forming back into a siren queen. Queen Serene finally has her crown and trident back. "Oh! I'm a queen again?" Queen Serene exclaimed. "I better go find Oturan and Seer! They might be out in the surface again!" Queen Serene went into the surface.


	14. Storytelling Dream

**Chapter 14: Storytelling Dream**

 _The young siren was huffing. She was lying on her stomach near the shores. Oturan groaned in pain. She suddenly felt some type of liquid coming out of her flesh. Oturan exclaimed and founded herself bleeding on the back of her left arm. "I'm bleeding!"_

 _Vegeta appeared kneeling down toward Oturan, barefooted. "Are you alright?" asked Vegeta. "Is this blood coming out of my skin?" Oturan asked. "Yes, Saiyans shed blood after they hurt themselves from their opponents, even for your Saiyan self," said Vegeta. "Let me see your arm." Vegeta grabs Oturan's upper arm that was bleeding. He grabs a handful of water and splashes the blood out of Oturan's arm. He pulls out a bandage wrap to wrap around Oturan's wound. After wrapping, the Saiyan Prince tied the bandage wrap as a double knot. "That'll avoid leaving your scar on your arm, better?" The prince asked. "Better," said Oturan._

 _Queen Serene and Seer with Chatter was sitting next to the rocks, staring at Oturan and Vegeta. "She really trusted him, doesn't she?" Queen Serene asked. "Like what I saying, it's best to let her go and be free," said Seer. "You always said that to the rest of my daughters, Seer," Queen Serene sighed. "Well, maybe there's one request left for Oturan from me." "What is it, my queen?" sighed Seer. "I'll be missing her after she goes further away from her home," Queen Serene said._

 _Queen Serene swim toward her daughter. "Oturan," said Queen Serene. "I may have the power to make you a Saiyan and change you back as a siren." Oturan stared at her siren mother in concerned and hugged her. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place before you were about to die?" Oturan exclaimed. "I thought Blythride killed you!" "I have the blood of loyalty to make anyone become like that male Saiyan you met," said Queen Serene._

 _Vegeta stares at Queen Serene. "What the heck is going on here? You know Oturan?" Vegeta asked, in confusion. "Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans you stated, she happened to be my precious daughter who finds your belongings under the sea," said Queen Serene. "I'll make her half Saiyan again. But if she wishes to become a siren again…" She removed one of her bangles made of corals, and put it on Oturan's wrist. "...she will wear this coral bangle we had for generations."_

 _The siren queen uses her trident toward Oturan to change her into a Saiyan as she let go of her mother. A light surrounded around Oturan as she dived underwater. As the young siren walk to the shore, she wore her usual outfit they day she wore to the village. Her legs reveal herself as a Saiyan, yet barefooted. The scars on her left arm vanished, restoring her perfect skin. The only difference is that Oturan does not have a Saiyan tail._

 _Oturan spread her arms to hugged Vegeta. "Vegeta!" Oturan laughs. Vegeta turns bright red, and hugged her back. "You have no Saiyan tail, like me," chuckled Vegeta. "Welcome back to my world." Vegeta, touching Oturan's hair. Oturan starts laughing._

" _Oturan!" A female voice spokes. Oturan lets go of Vegeta. "Who's there?" Oturan exclaimed._

 **Reality**

It takes place at the harbor near North City. It was a nice day to sail into the ocean. Bulma waved her hands toward the sleeping Oturan's eyes while the Seraenian princess was holding a book on her laps. "Oturan, Earth to Oturan," said Bulma. Oturan opened her eyes. "Oh, sorry, I just had a strange dream after reading that Little Mermaid story!" Oturan exclaimed. "How was it?" asked Bulma. "I love it, but I slept into the last chapter," Oturan said.

"You want to know how the story end?" Bulma asked. "Oh, Bulma, don't spoil the story for me, I didn't want to read the end because I'll regret not to read it again if it ended badly!" laughed Oturan. She sighed in relief. "I figure that not all fantasy stories don't end in marriage. Instead how it ended, I was a siren in my dream to become a Saiyan and explore the land with Vegeta." Bulma starts laughing. The Seraenian princess stares at Bulma in a serious expression. "What's so funny? I was dreaming of myself as a siren!"

"You're just like Vegeta, making up nonsense!" Bulma laughed. Oturan stares at Bulma in confusion as she grabs Oturan in the arm. "Hey, now, you have great imaginations!" "Bulma!" A cheerful voice called. Goku appeared along with Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Android 18 holding Marron, Oturan's brother Geyserurn, Vegeta's younger brother Tarble, Gure, Vegeta's nephew Orcus, and Kernel, Orcus's oldest teammate.

"It's sure a nice day to explore the ocean!" said Tarble. "You said it, Tarble!" Krillin laughs. "Goku, everyone, perfect timing!" exclaimed Bulma. She turns at everyone else. "You guys ready to set sail?" "Um, Bulma, where's Trunks? Isn't he with you?" Gohan asked.

"Hey, Goten!" a boy called. Goten stares at Trunks, who was already on the ship with Vegeta. "Trunks!" laughed Goten, waving back at Trunks. Everyone else stares at Trunks and Vegeta on board. Only Bulma was surprised. Marron was cheering and waving. "Vegeta! What are you doing up on the ship?" Goku laughed. "I'm only here to surprised my wife and join the oceanic sight," said Vegeta, blushing. Oturan, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Orcus, Tarble, and Kernel starts laughing. "Look who's blushing, uncle!" Orcus laughed. "Shut up! You're embarrassing me!" shouted Vegeta, at Orcus, in short tempered. "Oh, man, Vegeta's stubborn self really hits the spot!" Kernel guffaws.

 **Later...**

The ship was set sail into the ocean. Dr. Briefs was steering the ship. Everyone was standing near the edge of the boat. While everyone else was chattering, Piccolo and Vegeta sat down separately near the wing part of the ship. Oturan stand toward Vegeta. "Vegeta, you remember those ridiculous cyborg men in Monaka's victory party who dress like a squid challenge us to evade most of the needles?" Oturan asked.

"Yes, they are idiots," said Vegeta. "I regret not to fight Broly and that girly cyborg with the mustache Kakarot encountered." Vegeta refer the second person as General Tao, one of the strongest humans Goku encountered as a kid. "Not really, I had a strange dream that we fought Blythride, who was the leader of the Cyborg Squid Gang, he's like the size of a leviathan!" Oturan said. "Do you really had to tell me any nonsense story you made?" asked Vegeta, in annoyed. "Come on! The best part about my dream is you killed Blythride with your Final Flash!" Oturan said, in a cheerful tone.

"You should listen to Oturan at least once, besides, training too much can be bad for your energy," said Piccolo. "You're not even helping, Namekian!" Vegeta shouts. "Do I had to say it?" asked Piccolo, glaring at Vegeta. Vegeta paused. "Fine, go on, tell me what happen in the beginning," said Vegeta. "You want me to explain about my dream?" Oturan asked. "Well, I guess you telling about your stories don't hurt after all," said Piccolo.

Goku, Bulma, Krillin, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Geyserurn, Orcus, Kernel, Tarble, Gure, Android 18, and Marron sat close to Oturan, Vegeta, and Piccolo. "I heard stories, I bet you can tell tales to Marron," Android 18 said. "Don't tell us scary stories," whispered Krillin, to Oturan. "I heard that, Krillin," Android 18 said. "Eep!" exclaimed Krillin, slapping his mouth to shut himself up. "So what story are you going to tell?" Goten asked. "Have you heard about The Little Mermaid?" asked Oturan. "Oh, right, you told me you read your book before we were all riding on this ship!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Then I'll tell you my version from beginning to the conclusion," chuckled Oturan. Everyone except Vegeta, Tarble, Android 18, Geyserurn, and Piccolo who smirked, grins, Croods style. Goku grins even more sillier as he laughed. "I bet your story has more actions!" Trunks said. "Who knew Planet Earth sure has some many wonders about myths?" asked Orcus, grinning. "Now, now, Orcus, there's a lot more myths than you expected," Gohan said, at Orcus. "You know, Oturan, I bet your story will be as interesting as The Seeker!" said Tarble. "You really make yourself a good storyteller, sis," Geyserurn said. "All right, everyone, that's enough comments, now here's how my stories begins…" laughed Oturan, grinning.

As the ship continued sailing, the oracle fish Seer was watching the ship drifted away from his floating bowl. "I missed you so much, Oturan," Seer said. Next to Seer was an ordinary dolphin, chattering.

End

 **A/N:**

 **That's it! This was final chapter of my DBZ alternative of the Little Mermaid! This whole fic was all Oturan's dream except the last couple paragraphs in this chapter! Unfortunately, I rather not do part two, which was DBZ alternative of Moana. Instead, I'll leave this fic the way it was. The end of this chapter actually takes place days after another party for Monaka's victory from the battle against five fighters from Universe 6. Orcus would be like at least 17 years old and Kernel would be the same age as Bulma.**

 **You remember Orcus and Kernel from my other fic, Remarkable Allies, they are Saiyan survivors from Planet Yardrat who participate The Seeker! I would recommend you to read my story, Remarkable Allies, if you want know about The Seeker along with Orcus and Kernel.**

 **Thank you, one or few readers, for reading Of Saiyans and Sirens! I'll keep up my other stories any Monday! If you desire to review, do what your instinct tells you! SSGSS Aym, out!**


End file.
